Pavillon noir
by divine-sigyn
Summary: Ceci n'est pas à proprement parler une fic sur une oeuvre d'Alexandre Dumas, mais un roman de mon cru. Début du XVIIème siècle: comment un jeune garçon se trouve propulsé dans un monde de mensonges et de dangers à la suite des intrigues de la couronne
1. Les diables de St Crepin

Chapitre 1 :  
  
Les diables de St Crepin  
  
Une aube toujours brumeuse se levait sur le petit village de St Crepin les Joncs. Les fumées blanches des cheminées augmentaient le brouillard et, s'ajoutant à l'odeur putride ambiante, rendaient l'air presqu'irrespirable. « Il faut être un diable pour vivre en ces lieux » disent à mi-voix les habitants des villages environnants. « Les miasmes ne les tuent point et ils savent éviter les sables du démon, ces sables qui vous engloutissent tout entier, et dont nul ne ressort vivant ». Il est vrai qu'à force de vivre au cœur du marais poitevin, les villageois en avaient appris les dangers. Ces mêmes dangers devinrent des avantages lors de la guerre de Cent Ans et de la guerre civile entre protestants et catholiques qui ravagea la région. Si tous les villages environnants furent pillés et incendiés, St Crepin fut épargné, les cavaliers des grands seigneurs et les hordes de mercenaires lancées à travers la France avaient peur de ce lieu maudit. Qui sait quel démon se cache derrière ces joncs?  
  
Voilà pourquoi à St Crepin il n'y avait ni barrière d'enceinte, ni aucune épée ni aucune arme d'ailleurs. Ça et là, quelques faux et serpettes étaient pendues au mur pour la récolte du jonc, que l'on faisait sécher au soleil de juillet. Le jonc et les poissons du marais étaient la seule richesse des villageois: frais, fumé ou en gelée le poisson était vendu aux marchés de la région. Gras et goûteux, ils faisaient le délice des clients qui oubliaient, pour un repas, leur peur du diable. St Crepin s'enorgueillait d'être la capitale du jonc. Dissimulées derrière ces hautes haies vertes, les petites maisons se tassaient autour d'une sorte de grande grange à jonc, où une fois séché, on le tressait, on le coupait et on en faisait des fauteuils, des paniers, de petites boîtes, des choses de toutes sortes en osier. Les années passaient les unes après les autres, sans que rien ne vint les troubler. Si en hiver on tressait l'osier et on fumait le poisson, au printemps et en automne l'on pêchait beaucoup et tout l'été était occupé par la récolte du jonc. Il y avait toujours du travail pour tout le monde et personne ne restait bras ballants à ne rien faire, car dès trois ans tous les enfants participaient déjà à la tâche, en préparant les filets ou écaillant le poisson, en chantant et riant de ces « gens du dehors », comme les Crepinois les appelaient, tous ces gens qui les prenaient pour des diables du marais. Il arrivait que le dehors vienne à eux cependant. Parfois, quelque voyageur égaré dans le marais était recueilli, et, tout perdu d'avoir échappé aux sables mouvants et à cette boue traîtresse qui vous emprisonne jusqu'à la taille, se perdait en remerciements émus. Parfois certains commerçants de Luçon, Nantes ou de Bordeaux venait à dos de mulet pour acheter de la marchandise. Ils restaient quelques jours et racontaient la vie en ville, apportant l'air frais du dehors et du voyage à tous les habitants rassemblés pour les écouter. Les enfants, les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement, rêvaient tout éveillés d'aventures et de découverte, tandis que les vieux du village continuaient de deviser sur le monde et le « dehors » bien longtemps après que le voyageur ne soit parti. Cependant, une seule personne du dehors avait l'antipathie de tous les villageois : le percepteur du roi. Chose étrange, bien que beaucoup d'hommes se soient succédés à ce poste de par les ans, tous avaient le même comportement. Fiers et hautains, ils venaient accompagnés d'une petite troupe de soldat à l'air renfrogné, épée au côté et armés de hallebardes, rudes et brutaux, bousculant les villageois et fouillant les maisons pour trouver de l'argent et des denrées. Mais les Crepinois, plus malins qu'eux, cachaient le poisson dans des tonneaux lestés et ne les sortaient de l'eau croupie du marais que lorsque le percepteur s'en soit allé, non sans pester sur la pauvreté du village et les avoir abreuvé d'insultes si terribles que les mères en bouchaient les oreilles des enfants de leurs deux mains. Le village de St Crespin n'était pas libre. En effet, il n'y avait pas de maire et le marais n'appartenait pas aux habitants. Serpentant à travers les eaux immobiles, les iris et la boue, un petit chemin menait à un prieuré modeste, où quelques moines, eux aussi oubliés du monde depuis bien longtemps, persistaient à vivre et à éloigner le diable et les feux follets de leurs prières. C'est là que tout le village se rendait le dimanche pour écouter la messe et pour échanger le poisson contre quelques œufs du poulailler des moines. Ensuite tous mangeaient dans la bonne humeur, les clercs se mêlant aux ouailles, et discutant avec eux des problèmes du village, soignant les uns, priant pour les autres, négociant la hauteur de la taille ou craignant qu'il gèle trop au prochain hiver. Les Crepinois vivaient finalement assez heureux, pauvres mais joyeux, dispensés des famines et de la guerre, loin des cris et du canon. Conscients de leur bonheur, ils remerciaient le Ciel à toute heure et demandaient dans leurs prières que cette paix dure encore bien longtemps. 


	2. Une pêche miraculeuse

- Chapitre 2 -

**Une pêche miraculeuse**

En ce vendredi 20 mai 1611, le village était bien occupé: tandis que les femmes préparaient un bouillon à la cuisine ou s'affairaient dans leur maison, les anciens tressaient de petits paniers du peu d'osier qu'il restait de la saison précédente tout en surveillant les petits, qui jouaient à les imiter en nouant quelques liens. Les hommes, partis à la pêche dès l'aube, ne rentreraient que tard le soir, leurs filets cassés mais heureux d'avoir pris une belle carpe ou un gros brochet. Soudain, le son grêle d'un petit cor fendit l'air brumeux du marais. Laissant casseroles, fourneaux, paniers et osier, tous, femmes, enfants et vieillards se précipitèrent sur la rive du marais, en attendant avec anxiété le retour des pêcheurs.

« L'alarme… voilà bien deux ans que le cor n'avait point été sonné, sembla penser tout haut une femme.

-Une chose bien néfaste, croyez-m'en… je ne l'aime point, car à chaque fois il annonce des morts », répondit une vieille dont la déclaration fut suivie d'un murmure d'approbation.

Car tous n'avaient qu'une peur: que l'un des hommes n'ait péri noyé. Voilà deux ans, le marais avait pris une barque et deux hommes avaient disparu, laissant une veuve éplorée et trois enfants. Si le marais protégeait le village, si ses habitants en connaissaient les dangers, aucun d'eux n'était à l'abri de ses caprices, et la hantise d'être un jour englouti ou de disparaître dans les brumes les poursuivait nuit et jour. Chacun vivait avec cette angoisse sourde qui vous tord le ventre et bien des villageoises partageaient le même sentiment que ces femmes de pêcheurs en mer qui, en embrassant leur mari le matin, se demandaient s'il reviendrait le soir. Même si le marais n'était pas agité, les brumes traîtresses cachaient les trous de sable qui se déplaçaient. Les rives, plus vaseuses encore que d'ordinaire par ce printemps pluvieux, devenaient des prisons de boue ou s'effondraient, entraînant la chute d'arbres séculaires qui venaient s'écraser sur les barques des pêcheurs. Le pire étaient ces feux du diable et les gaz, les émanations du Démon, comme disaient les moines, qui, remontant à gros bouillon, faisaient parfois exploser des petits esquifs. C'était la pire des morts, la plus redoutée, car c'était une véritable misère que de ramasser un fils, un ami ou un frère en morceaux au milieu d'une eau rougie, si toutefois il en restait quelque morceau, tandis que les poissons, attirés par le goût du sang, venaient chercher quelque part du festin.. Chacun pensait au pire, en fixant avec anxiété le brouillard, pendant que s'écoulaient de longues minutes qui leur semblèrent des heures. Indifférents au sort des hommes, un héron cherchait des ablettes dans la vase tandis qu'un corbeau croassait d'un ton lugubre dans un saule au loin.

Une petite ombre grandissait dans la brume. Imperceptiblement, elle s'approchait de la rive, sans qu'elle ne fît la moindre vague ni d'elle ne trouble la surface de l'eau. Noire, floue et silencieuse, l'on eût cru quelque spectre hantant les eaux du marais. Une autre ombre apparut plus loin, suivie d'une autre… Inquiets, les villageois les comptèrent… une, quatre, six… toutes les barques étaient là. Les voix des hommes que la brume étouffait se faisaient maintenant entendre, comme éloignées, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques encablures de là. Ils semblaient agiter les petites lanternes qu'ils postaient habituellement à l'avant des barques pour se repérer dans le labyrinthe du marais, mais les lueurs troubles des chandelles à l'intérieur semblaient elles aussi subir l'oppression de l'atmosphère environnante, froide et humide. Elles montaient et descendaient, au gré de la bise et des nuages de brume, brûlant d'une petite flamme un moment puis la seconde d'après semblaient près de s'éteindre. Elles dégageaient cependant une fumée noire dont l'odeur de brûlé, que l'on pouvait sentir de la grève, présageait de tristes événement.

« Ohé! Une couverture, vite! Cria l'un des hommes sur une des barques.

-Mon Dieu, l'un d'eux est tombé à l'eau, dit une vieille en se tordant les mains, quel malheur!

-Il en est qui ont échappé aux miasmes du marais, déclara fièrement une femme aux cheveux roux et un vieux l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Combien en sont guéris et combien en sont morts… »murmura une autre femme, qui avait perdu son mari cinq ans plus tôt, victime de cette fièvre délirante qui vous emporte en quelques jours.

La première embarcation toucha la rive et l'on accourut avec la couverture. Les épouses, soulagées de voir leur mari vivant les étreignaient, tandis qu'ils s'en dégageaient, à la fois trop fiers pour se laisser aller aux démonstrations féminines et trop préoccupés par ce qu'il y avait au fond de cette barque. Les vieux apportèrent des torches, pour reconnaître les visages de leurs fils, épuisés par l'effort et singulièrement graves. Tandis que les autres esquifs touchaient la rive, et que d'autres hommes en sortaient, les occupants de la première barque soulevèrent un lourd fardeau qui semblait être un homme, entièrement enveloppé de la toile de laine. L'on résolut de le porter chez Gros René, le chef des pêcheurs, pour voir quel était son état.

La curiosité était telle que tout le village pénétra chez le pêcheur, poussant les chaises en osier, les ustensiles de cuisine et les jouets des enfants. On le posa délicatement sur la table et on le démaillota un peu. Blanc comme un linge, il semblait mort, ses yeux fermés et la bouche entr'ouverte. Gros René mit son oreille sur sa poitrine un instant, tandis que des femmes, main sur la bouche, attendaient le verdict.

« J'entends son cœur, mais son battement est faible. Il faut ramener les moines, eux seuls connaissent les herbes qui pourront le sauver.

-J'irai, déclara un pêcheur.

-Et moi aussi, dit un garçonnet.

-Bien, allez-y mais vite! »

Tandis que les volontaires serpentaient sur le chemin brumeux menant au monastère, les habitants s'organisèrent pour trouver un drap, d'autres couvertures et une paillasse convenable à l'infortuné. L'on attisa le feu pour le réchauffer et bientôt l'air devint irrespirable, chaud et lourd, comme ces après-midi d'août où les nuages noirs emprisonnent la chaleur du sol. Quelques murmures se firent et les langues se délièrent, chacun allant de sa supposition sur ce qui avait amené cet homme dans le marais, les dangers auxquels il eut à affronter et les démons qu'il avait rencontrés.

« Par chance nous l'avons trouvé, il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il ne sombre à jamais dans cette vase immonde ! s'exclama un pêcheur.

-Il n'est pas tiré d'affaire… dit Gros René. Regarde-le, il est presque mort… Peut s'en est fallu, peut s'en faut maintenant et je suis prêt à parier ma barque que peu s'en faudra… Si un moine ne vient pas d'ici peu, il ne passera pas la nuit.

-Alors nous allons prier pour que sa santé revienne », dit une vieille.

Tous les habitant hochèrent la tête. Les hommes ôtèrent leur chapeau et leur bonnet, et, bras ballants, tête basse, priaient. Les vieux, mains jointes et lèvres tremblantes, murmuraient des psaumes. Les enfants, surtout les plus jeunes qui ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'il se passait, regardaient autour d'eux en silence, conscients que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, et tiraient sur le bras de leur mère pour savoir quelle était la raison de ce recueillement.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et trois personnes entrèrent.

« Place, place! Laissez moi passer! Mais qu'est-ce que cette foule ? Allez ouste ! Dehors!!!

-Frère Michel, c'est Dieu qui vous envoie! S'écria Gros René, trop heureux de voir le moine.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit Dieu, mon fils, vu que ce sont ces deux émissaires, que vous avez vous même diligentés, qui m'ont prévenu, dit le moine d'un air supérieur et sévère.

-Oui, heu… bien… bredouilla le pêcheur, avant de se fondre dans la masse des habitants, rouge de honte.

-On étouffe ici! Fit le prêtre. Il faut le déplacer dans une autre maison où l'air est moins malsain –Gros René adressa un regard venimeux au moine- et où il y aura moins de monde. »

Le frère Michel était quelqu'un de rude mais de bon. De plus, excellent botaniste, il connaissait les herbes du marais qui soignent et celles qui tuent. Il savait que bientôt, l'homme aurait la fièvre et qu'il était urgent de lui préparer un remède. L'on déplaça le malheureux chez la veuve Dujonc, cette même femme qui avait perdu son mari deux ans plus tôt, lorsque la barque avait versé. On l'allongea sur une paillasse non loin du foyer de la petite cheminée, pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il demanda aux habitants de rentrer chez eux et de prier pour le malheureux. La veuve fit bouillir de l'eau, tandis que le prêtre et Gros René, en qualité de chef des pêcheurs, démaillotaient l'homme de la couverture.

« Cet homme n'est point d'ici mon frère, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans nos contrées, dit Gros René.

-Grand Dieu, il est bien froid mais la fièvre va venir vite… Madeleine, pourriez vous lui mettre un linge dès maintenant sur le front ?

-Parbleu ! Regardez-moi ce pourpoint! Mais qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Gros René, tandis que Mme Dujonc disposait un torchon imbibé d'eau chaude sur le visage de l'homme, toujours inconscient.

-Du velours, Gros René… Une étoffe fort riche… Que bien peu de gens de nos contrées peuvent se payer… Regardez mieux les boutons, ils sont d'argent. »

Gros René poussa un petit cri de surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il touchait à la fois du velours et qu'il contemplait des boutons d'argent. Alors qu'il restait là, hébété, le moine avait entrepris d'ôter la cape du voyageur, du même velours que le pourpoint, dont le tissu imbibé de vase collait à la paillasse. Le moine lui retira ses gants, des gants souples et fins, les porta à son nez en en retourna un.

« De l'agneau… parfum de violette… Oui oui… je vois… murmura d'il.

-Grand Dieu mais que voyez-vous ? Moi je n'y entends rien ! cria fébrilement Gros René, sans doute énervé de se sentir bête.

-Eh bien, mon cher René, connaissez vous beaucoup d'hommes habillés de velours, portant des gants de cuir d'agneau et… l'épée au côté ? » demanda le moine.

Il ôta d'un coup la cape d'un coup, laissant entrevoir une très riche ceinture marquetée de clous d'argent étincelants du reflet du feu de la cheminée, tandis qu'un fourreau d'épée, lui aussi marqueté, tombait à terre. Gros René poussa à nouveau un petit cri stupide de surprise.

« Qu'entendez vous par là ? demanda la jeune veuve, est-ce un duc, un prince ou même un comte?

-C'est, en tout cas, quelqu'un de puissant, ma fille, et, si j'ignore son nom, ses gants portent bien des armoiries qu'hélas je méconnais.

-Ah quelle bonne chance! Un tel homme ici! Et nous l'accueillons dans une de nos misérables chaumières! Il serait bien mieux chez vous, au prieuré, et aurait moins à souffrir de notre gêne.

J-e ne pense pas que ce soit, en ce moment même, son principal soucis. J'ignore par quelle malchance il s'est retrouvé ici, mais je ne crois pas qu'il survivrait à un nouveau voyage, quelle qu'en soit la destination. S'il doit vivre, c'est ici et maintenant qu'il faut qu'il soit soigné, reprocha le clerc à Gros René qui gémit.

-Certes, certes, mais un homme de son rang, ici…

-Cela suffit, René, dit la veuve d'un ton ferme, ma maison est certes petite et délabrée, mais elle est honnête. Je gagne peu, mais j'estime être assez vertueuse pour donner mon aide à ce gentilhomme, tout duc ou prince qu'il soit. Si l'honneur est grand en lui, sa générosité et son pardon doivent l'être également. Il n'y a point de honte à être sauvé par une pauvresse lorsque l'on est dans le besoin, et, souvent même, les pauvres gens sont souvent bien plus honnêtes que les riches!

-Insinueriez vous que nos rois sont malhonnêtes, madame? demanda le moine d'un air malicieux. Non, je le sais, vous parlez de ces prévôts des villes et de ces intendants du roi qui saignent les campagnes pour quelques écus… Mais au lieu de nous conter vos pensées sur ces gens, pourriez vous essuyer la boue sur ce visage, que nous puissions voir de qui nous essayons de sauver la vie? »

Tandis que la femme tamponnait le visage de l'homme inconscient avec un chiffon, le prêtre assis sur un tabouret examinait avec attention la garde de l'épée. De son côté, Gros René, empli du désir de toucher le velours encore une fois, caressait le pourpoint.

« Il y a quelque chose là-dessous !

-En êtes vous bien sûr, maître pêcheur ?

-Pour sur, autant que vous êtes moine! »

Le pêcheur fit un pas de côté et l'ecclésiastique tâtonna à son tour. Il dégrafa le pourpoint et en retira une caissette, pas plus grosse qu'un livre. Il la posa sur la table et donna un léger coup de son poing dessus. Un bruit métallique résonna dans la pièce. Il la prit, l'agita, et regarda une des fentes. Il la posa à nouveau et regarda le visage de l'inconnu. C'était un homme au visage long, assez jeune. Sa peau, blanche et fine, luisait à la lumière du feu. Il portait les cheveux bouclés jusqu'aux épaules. Sa moustache, d'un noir de jais tout comme sa chevelure, était taillée finement. Il portait une longue balafre sur la joue gauche qui semblait inquiétante.

« Bien, bien, nous y voilà… murmura le moine. J'ai besoin d'herbes pour soigner sa fièvre et sa mauvaise blessure. François!

-Envoyer un enfant chercher des herbes, à cette heure… murmura Gros René, effaré.

-François sait où les trouver, je lui fais confiance répondit tranquillement le clerc pendant que le petit François, un garçon d'à peine dix ans, s'avançait du coin où les enfants Dujonc étaient restés silencieux, sans perdre une miette de la conversation. Bien François, pourrais-tu me dire de quoi nous avons besoin pour sauver la vie de cet homme?

-Pour soigner sa mauvaise blessure, de l'urine de vache!

-Nous n'en avons pas mon enfant… par quoi pourrions nous la remplacer ? répondit le moine en le plus doucement du monde,tandis que les yeux écarquillés de Gros René qui allaient de l'un à l'autre.

-Du thym ! S'écria t'il soudain. Une décoction de thym, nous pourrions même en faire un cataplasme!

-Excellent mon enfant… répondit le moine avec un demi-sourire, tandis que Gros René persistait à les regarder avec de grands yeux ronds. Pour la fièvre j'aurais besoin d'un peu de fleurs de rosier sauvage, de feuilles pommier, du basilic et de la menthe des marais, ainsi qu'un peu de tiges de blé sauvage. Il y en a près du grand peuplier, j'en ai ramassé il y a une semaine. Maintenant va vite mon fils, et ne reviens que lorsque les herbes seront toutes en ta possession. »

L'enfant hocha la tête d'un air décidé, prit sa cape de laine rongée par les mites, enfila son bonnet rouge lui aussi troué par endroits et, armé d'un petit bâton et d'une lanterne, s'évanouit pas à pas dans le brouillard.


	3. Les joncs de St Crepin

- Chapitre 3 -

**Les joncs de St Crepin**

François prit un petit sentier, à peine une piste, longeant la berge. Ses petites chaussures percées par endroits laissaient pénétrer une eau froide et noirâtre. Bientôt il décida de poursuivre près des faîtes des arbres, un mètre au-dessus de la piste plutôt que de continuer sur le chemin tant celui-ci était boueux. Il trébuchait contre les racines noueuses, sa cape se déchirait contre les buissons épineux. Qu'importe, il fallait poursuivre, surmonter le froid, surmonter l'effort, la vie d'un homme dépendait de lui. Il savait le chemin long et pénible pour trouver les ingrédients de la médication, une longue route l'attendait mais il devait faire vite. Il avait à se méfier des sables mouvants et progressait lentement à la faible lueur de sa lanterne. La flamme vacillait et semblait près de s'éteindre. L'obscurité grandissante déformait les ombres de toutes les choses qui l'environnaient, les arbres se transformaient en monstres hideux et démoniaques tandis que le moindre bruit, le moindre souffle de vent dans les feuilles avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Frissonnant, il crispa sa main sur son bâton et se résolut à ne penser qu'aux herbes médicinales, tout en récitant pour lui-même leurs bienfaits que le frère Michel lui avait appris.

Comme la moitié des enfants du village, François se rendait chaque matin chez les moines qui leur faisaient école. On y apprenait le catéchisme, biensûr, mais aussi le calcul et l'écriture. Comme il n'y avait ni plumes, ni encre, ni parchemin, l'on se servait de grosses pierres d'ardoise que l'on essuyait d'un revers de manche pour en ôter la craie. L'on apprenait la bienséance, à parler aux beaux messieurs venus de la ville, à faire la révérence et frère Martin, le petit moine bedonnant qui s'occupait de la classe, leur expliquait parfois un mot compliqué que les plus petits avaient bien du mal à comprendre. Si beaucoup s'ennuyaient et préféraient rester au village pour aider leurs parents, François, lui, adorait les leçons. Tellement, même, que sur le chemin du retour, il s'amusait à inventer des additions dans la boue sale qu'il traçait de l'extrémité de son bâton. Plusieurs fois, incapable de trouver la solution à son problème, il était rentré fort tard et sa mère l'avait grondé. Cependant, elle lui laissait poursuivre les cours et l'encourageait discrètement à faire de son mieux.

Quel avenir y avait-il pour François au village? Il était fort piètre pêcheur: ses lignes se nouaient toujours d'une manière inextricable ou cassaient à chaque fois qu'il prenait un poisson. Pis encore, il était incapable de tresser quoique ce soit. Tous les habitants étaient persuadés qu'on ne tirerait jamais rien de lui et ils le considéraient déjà comme un poids mort ou une bouche inutile dont il faudra bien s'occuper plus tard. L'on se moquait souvent de lui et cela le faisait fort souffrir. Combien de fois s'était-il endormi en cachant ses larmes sous sa maigre couverture après que Gros René l'ait grondé pour ses défauts ou que les autres enfants lui aient jeté des pierres? Seule sa mère semblait croire en lui. Pour oublier cela, il pensait à la vie de ces saints dont frère Martin leur parlait en classe. Parfois, il s'imaginait suivre Saint Fiacre parti d'Irlande évangéliser la Bretagne, regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Saint Hilaire ses premières compositions de chant grégorien… Il se passionnait pour ces hommes et son intérêt fut assez vite perçu par les moines qui l'encouragèrent sur le chemin de la foi. Après tout, être clerc ne nécessitait point de pêcher le brochet ou de tresser des paniers. De plus, il pourrait, par leur appui, bénéficier d'une bourse et partir étudier au collège de Poitiers. Cette vocation n'indisposa pas la veuve, bien au contraire, qui préférait mille fois que son fils fût instruit et religieux plutôt que malmené au village. D'un commun accord avec les ecclésiastes, elle lui permit de suivre des cours particuliers de chant, d'histoire, de botanique… tout ce qui permettrait de faire de lui un bon élève. Ainsi François apprenait bien des choses, et beaucoup au village désapprouvaient ce fait. A quoi bon toute cette science? Les habitants, fort méfiants, y voyaient quelque part de diablerie et considéraient les bienfaits des moines pour l'enfant non point comme une aide mais comme un injuste privilège. Tous, dans le fond, étaient jaloux de sa réussite car même s'ils le dénigraient, ils savaient qu'un jour il quitterait le marais pour rejoindre ces gens de la ville. Il aurait de l'argent, de meilleurs habits, rencontrerait beaucoup de monde et sans doute voyagerait. Si tous les villageois restaient au marais, ce n'était point par plaisir, mais nécessité. Pourquoi celui qu'ils regardaient comme le plus incapable d'entr'eux aurait-il ce privilège? Une bête sourde rongeait leurs cœurs et l'amertume de leurs sentiments les encourageait aux plus infâmes critiques, tant sur lui que sur sa mère.

Quelle drôle de femme en vérité que celle-ci! Comme quelques-uns des habitants, Madeleine Dujonc n'était point née au village. Les guerres et les destructions des querelles entre protestants et catholiques avaient dévasté les campagnes et les villes, abandonnant sur les grandes routes de campagne de nombreux orphelins désemparés, leur la famille déchirée par le poignard ou l'épée. Leurs biens pillés ou spoliés les poussait à la plus extrême des pauvretés et pour survivre il était assez fréquent qu'ils fussent poussés au chapardage ou au braconnage. S'organisant peu à peu en bandes, ils devenaient aussi mauvais que ces troupes de pillards et de mercenaires, arrêtant les voitures, volant les voyageurs parfois même tuant par vengeance, assouvissant leur peine et leur rage dans un plaisir sadique par prétexte d'avoir été abandonné par Dieu. Ils devenaient si dangereux qu'il fallut en appeler aux soldats, tant hommes de pied que cavaliers, pour les arrêter. Aussi, en quelques mois, leur quasi totalité fut capturée, emprisonnée puis mise aux galères.

Madeleine Dujonc ne partagea point leur cruelle destinée. Bien qu'elle fut aussi abandonnée à son triste sort, elle était cependant trop jeune pour appartenir à l'une de ces compagnies. On la trouva comme l'étranger dans les boues nauséabondes du marais, tremblante et brûlante de fièvre. Nul ne sait ce qui avait poussé une enfant de 4 ans environ à s'égarer parmi les sables. On la porta chez les moines, où elle resta quelques temps afin de se rétablir. De faible constitution, tout comme son fils, et amaigrie par la faim, ce fut un véritable miracle que sa guérison. Cette maladie laissa quelque séquelle, car lorsqu'on l'interrogea sur son nom et sa ville, elle fut incapable de répondre. L'on supposa qu'elle était originaire d'une famille riche, car elle portait une petite robe d'enfant de velours vert foncé, rehaussée de dentelles, et, bien que sa mise fût déchirée par endroits, le tissu n'avait rien perdu de son éclat. Elle portait également une petite médaille d'or figurant Ste Madeleine, et l'on supposa que ce fut son prénom. La famille Latouche l'adopta après sa guérison. Elle apprenait tout fort vite, que ce fût à l'école ou à l'osier. Ses petites mains potelées tressaient d'un geste sûr et habile et la facture de ses œuvres émerveillait les Latouche. Bientôt l'ombre de la tristesse quitta ses grands yeux bruns et c'était grand bonheur de la voir sourire, car à ce moment tout son visage s'éclairait. Ses cheveux blonds de la couleur des blés de juillet semblaient ceux d'un ange; elle les portait longs et, par ce fait, cela semblait lui donner comme un voile léger, doux et doré tout autour du visage. En grandissant, elle conserva le teint blanc qui était le sien, alors que la peau de tous les autres enfants se hâlait. Ses mains, longues et fines, ne semblaient pas être celles d'une petite paysanne mais d'une noble dame. Les autres filles du village en conçurent de la jalousie, car beaucoup d'hommes au village la regardaient. Elles se consolaient en la dénigrant, la faisant passer pour sotte alors qu'elle ne l'était point, et l'appelaient « la Demoiselle en haillons », moquant cette jeune fille de la bourgeoisie ou de la noblesse tombée par hasard dans ce marais et crottée par la boue.

Nul ne sut ce qui la poussa à aimer Jean Dujonc, un homme grave et assez taciturne, tant et si bien qu'on le surnommait « l'Ours » au village. Il était toujours silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, le visage triste tourné par delà le marais. Bien qu'il fût né Crepinois, Jean ressentait l'appel du dehors. Il restait souvent sur sa barque à contempler le ciel loin au-dessus de lui, son regard gris métal semblant percer par delà les saules et la brume, lui donnait la vision de larges plaines verdoyantes, loin des miasmes et de ce brouillard étouffant. Ils se marièrent dans la chapelle monacale le 10 juin 1595, et l'année suivante naissait Charles, leur premier fils. Si François était doux et rêveur, Charles avait toujours été de nature turbulente et aventureuse. Il s'était très tôt montré habile pêcheur et son père avait parfois coutume de l'emmener sur sa barque. Bientôt il eut lui-même sa propre barque, qu'il partageait avec un de ses amis, le fils aîné de Gros René. Il riait, plaisantait beaucoup et regardait déjà les jeunes filles comme un homme, ce qui causait bien du soucis à sa mère. Présent lors du naufrage de la barque de son père, il avait sauté dans l'eau en vain pour retrouver son corps. Il était désormais l'homme de la famille, mais son tempérament espiègle et chahuteur ne concordait point avec ses responsabilités nouvelles. Leur première fille, Elisabeth, naquit en 1599, mais mourut un an après. C'était à l'époque fort fréquent qu'un enfant meure en bas âge, surtout au marais, car l'air empesté ne contribuait point à la bonne santé. Ceux qui en réchappaient étaient comme renforcés, endurcis contre les miasmes. Si les jeunes parents en conçurent quelque chagrin, leur joie fut retrouvée par la naissance de François, le 5 septembre 1601. Un autre fils, Grégoire, naquit en 1605 mais ne survécut que 2 ans, emporté lui aussi par la fièvre. La petite dernière, Henriette, était née en mars 1608. Trop petite lors de la mort de son père, elle ne l'avait, pour ainsi dire, presque jamais connu.

Madeleine Dujonc pleura fort la mort de son époux, car son amour était profond et sincère. Les habitants ne comprenaient point cette affection, car même si Jean Dujonc était à la fois le plus fort d'entre tous, le meilleur pêcheur et le plus intelligent du village, on n'aimait guère sa fermeté ni son penchant à vouloir commander tout le monde. L'on préférait Gros René, qui se révéla piètre organisateur mais plus amène. Sous les ordres de Jean Dujonc, le village était bien dirigé, l'on avait construit cette grange à osier, de nouvelles habitations avaient été construites, de nouvelles barques mises à l'eau, le fumoir à poisson réparé. Sous Gros René, chacun faisait un peu ce qu'il désirait et l'on vivait au jour le jour, sans se soucier trop de l'avenir du village, s'en remettant à Dieu. Les choses depuis deux ans se dégradaient, et le toit du hangar à osier commençait à prendre l'eau sans que qui que ce soit ne songe à s'en occuper. Inquiet des troubles du dehors, Jean Dujonc aurait souhaité installer des barricades, armer les chaumières et entraîner les hommes au combat. Gros René, quant à lui; abandonna ce projet car St Crepin n'avait jamais été attaqué, protégé par le marais. Il refusait d'entendre que de nouvelles armes avaient été créées et que le village n'était point une défense aussi sûre qu'auparavant. Comment les sables et la boue pourraient-elles protéger les habitants de ces cohortes meurtrières de mercenaires? Gros René n'en avait cure, et pensait plus, en bon Crépinois qu'il était, à la soupe du soir qui l'attendait. Il avait, somme toute, le même comportement que ces canards qui plongent la tête sous l'eau sans voir l'épervier qui vole au-dessus d'eux. Se faisant la voix des moines, François lui en touchait parfois quelques mots, et Madeleine, par des paroles amères, lui reprochait son comportement. Gros René se mettait alors en colère, houspillant l'enfant et la femme, l'un ne devant se préoccuper que de ce qu'il le regardât, et de ne point regarder aux affaires de St Crepin, en toute bouche inutile qu'il était; et la veuve, en lui disant ironiquement de retourner en son palais, que l'on avait point besoin d'une femme qui donnait des prénoms de bourgeois des villes à ses enfants, ce qui leur faisait tourner la tête, et à elle aussi, car si tous les habitants se nommaient Paul, Pierre, Louis et Marie, cela était bien inconcevable d'appeler ses enfants François ou Henriette. Blessée dans son orgueil de mère, Madeleine rentrait chez elle fière et hautaine et dès la porte close se répandait en reproches contre l'incompétence de cet homme borné, puis s'effondrant sur un petit tabouret, sanglotant sur la disparition de son mari car les affaires de tout le monde allaient bien mieux par le passé.

Voilà pourquoi elle poussait son fils à poursuivre ses études, concrétisant le rêve de son mari d'aller par-delà le marais, elle encourageait François à tenter l'aventure, car rien de bon ne l'attendait ici. Elle adorait cet enfant qui lui rappelait son époux, car il avait hérité de lui ses yeux d'acier, son bon sens et son air songeur. De sa mère, François avait hérité de sa douceur, sa frêle constitution et un air aristocrate, à la fois noble et distant. Elle avait une grande confiance en lui, tandis qu'elle considérait son aîné comme une tête brûlée, une créature perdue aux ordres de Gros René. Tant et si bien qu'elle lui demanda plusieurs fois de s'occuper de la petite Henriette, si quelque malheur lui advenait.

« Notre petite Henriette est un rayon de soleil qui se perdra dans l'obscurité de cet affreux marais » disait elle parfois en la regardant tristement.

Elle sentait déjà que l'enfant, tout comme François, n'était point de ce pays et qu'il lui faudrait à elle aussi rejoindre le dehors pour s'épanouir, sous peine de dépérir en restant à St Crepin. Bien qu'il n'eût que dix ans, François sentait que de lourdes responsabilités pesaient sur ses frêles épaules. Plus son âge avançait, plus il prenait conscience du fait que c'était à lui, désormais, de s'occuper de sa famille. En atteignant le bosquet de roses sauvages, il réfléchit au moyen de sortir sa petite sœur rieuse de ce trou boueux, comme il aimait parfois à nommer ce marais qu'il haïssait tant. Il approchait la main de la plus belle rose lorsque son du cor déchira soudain le silence.


	4. La rose rouge

- Chapitre 4 -

**La rose rouge**

François serra sa main douloureuse contre sa cape. Le sang gouttait de son poignet et tombait sur le sol d'un bruit mat. Il tendit l'oreille. A part les habituels glouglous des gaz remontant à la surface du marais, tous le brouhaha de la nature environnante semblait s'être figé; le bruissement des feuilles et le concert des crapauds avaient cessé, laissant place à un lourd silence. Plus aucun son de cor ne lui parvenait. Il avait retenti, non dans son souffle long et profond habituel, mais d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais entendue: entrecoupée, saccadée, presque aiguë. Son cœur battait la chamade. Le croyait-on perdu? Etait-il arrivé malheur à l'étranger? Cent questions se pressaient dans son esprit. Dans l'angoisse de quelque mauvaise nouvelle, il se concentra sur le buisson et la petite fleur en bouton. Les épines griffant sa main, il se saisit de la rose blanche dont il avait besoin. Le sang coula plus fort, mais maintenant il ne sentait plus la douleur. Toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers le village, son regard cherchait à percer les brumes mais celles-ci, recouvrant totalement l'eau, étaient si épaisses qu'aucun autre son ni qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait filtrer. Il empoigna son bâton de sa main valide, accrocha la lanterne au-dessus de son poignet blessé et commença à rentrer d'un pas vif. Il lui semblait être dans la chaumière, Gros René s'impatientant près de la porte d'un air contrarié, ses gros bras croisés, sa mère inquiète pour son fils essuyant le front du rescapé et le frère Michel, priant près de la petite marmite d'eau bouillante, attendant les herbes. Il était si absorbé qu'il ne prit pas garde à une grosse flaque de boue qui colla soudain une de ses chaussures. Maugréant contre le temps perdu et le marais, il enfonça son bâton jusqu'au niveau du talon, et l'utilisant comme levier, il réussit à en sortir son soulier crotté jusqu'à la cheville, si imprégné de vase qu'il dut le retirer, le frapper à grands coups cinq bonnes minutes contre une touffe d'iris pour pouvoir l'enfiler à nouveau. Il était fort refroidi, car l'humidité ambiante transperçait maintenant sa cape et ses vêtements. Il leva sa lanterne très légèrement pour regarder sa main. La blessure n'était que superficielle, mais elle pourrait devenir mauvaise si l'infection ou la gangrène s'y logeait. C'est alors qu'il sentit une odeur inhabituelle. Une odeur âcre, chaude, que l'air pesant lui portait. Cela lui souleva le cœur et il ne sut pourquoi, elle le fit frémir non point de froid, mais de peur. Elle semblait imprégner toutes les choses et ses habits exhalèrent bientôt cette horrible puanteur. Les mains tremblantes, il reprit son bâton et se résolut à marcher d'autant plus vite, quitte à prendre les raccourcis dangereux entre les joncs, quitte à s'enfoncer dans les sables. Seul à connaître ces chemins, il les avait trouvés lors de ses rêveries solitaires, alors que les autres tressaient des paniers. C'était fort grande chance qu'il eut bonne mémoire car l'obscurité camouflait complètement les sables parmi les hautes herbes et il lui fallut réunir tous ses souvenirs pour déjouer les pièges du marais. Il ne cessait de monter et descendre dans des trous, soufflant et s'arc-boutant sur son bâton. Le sol n'était point sûr par endroit, et il devait contourner de grandes mares douteuses infestées de sangsues. Plus il approchait du village, plus cette odeur forte s'intensifiait. Bientôt ce fut elle qui le guida, lui indiquant la direction à prendre. Pataugeant, tombant de fatigue, ses jambes étaient devenues aussi lourdes et raides que des poutres de chêne. Il poursuivait cependant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il longea un instant la route qui menait au dehors, abrité d'un bosquet de saules dont les branches plongeaient dans l'eau. Il rejoignit ensuite une impénétrable forêt de joncs, avançant bruyamment, ses pieds glissant dans une eau noire et traîtresse. Il tentait d'écarter du mieux qu'il pouvait les hautes tiges pour passer tout entier, le bras en avant. Les feuilles coupantes lui lacéraient le visage et le sang coulait maintenant de ses égratignures, lui obscurcissant la vue. L'odeur lui piquait maintenant la gorge, brûlait ses poumons l'étouffant peu à peu. Il se laissa aller un instant à terre tant la tête lui tournait. C'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Au lieu de sauter devant lui, les grenouilles passaient à travers ses jambes, en sens inverse avec des croassements épouvantables. A part une horde de hérons, rien ne pouvait effrayer à ce point les grenouilles du marais. Il s'accroupit pour reprendre son souffle une seconde, se leva et résolut de sauter au-dessus de l'impénétrable haie verte pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il fit un grand bond, mais la lanterne tendue devant lui l'entraîna en avant et il chuta dans la boue. Il se releva sans plus faire attention à sa mise et abandonna la lanterne dont la flamme s'était éteinte dans l'eau. Il ne se souciait plus que de suivre les grenouilles et de se mettre à couvert sous les saules. Faire demi-tour. Marcher vite. Si possible courir. Il chancelait parmi les touffes de roseaux et poursuivait sa course effrénée sans plus se soucier des sables. L'odeur et la peur lui retournaient l'estomac, et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne tombe évanoui de fatigue et d'horreur dans quelque flaque cachée. Il atteignit la forêt de saules et s'appuya sur un tronc pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, ce dont il avait grand besoin. Les branches ondulaient doucement dans la brise et François sentit que l'odeur âcre se rapprochait. Ses mains palpèrent frénétiquement l'écorce du tronc pour y trouver quelque prise. Ayant enfin découvert un nœud, il y appuya son pied et tenta de grimper. Lentement, tel un chat, il se cramponnait aux branches et poursuivait sa progression vers le sommet. Il y arriva enfin, mais le saule pliait dangereusement au-dessus de la route et il dut prendre la plus grande précaution pour ne point tomber. Son visage se tourna alors vers le village. Là où se dressaient de petits toits tranquilles, de hautes flammes rouges et jaunes illuminaient la nuit. Une grande fumée blanche s'échappait du feu, emportant avec elle des nuages de cendres incandescentes consumant tout ce qu'elles touchaient en retombant. Dans un craquement sinistre, la grange d'osier s'effondra, projetant une flamme si grande qu'elle éclaira un instant tout le marais. Une à une, les chaumières s'écroulaient dans un dernier rougeoiement. Sur la berge, les barques, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, flambaient telles de petites torches solitaires alors que sur le lac des milliers de petites lueurs vertes et violettes s'allumaient tour à tour et recouvraient peu à peu toute la surface de l'eau. Quelquefois la surface se déchirait tel un éclair blanc et un énorme geyser montait vers le ciel, pour ensuite retomber dans un fracas assourdissant. Il n'entendait aucun cri, ni ne voyait aucune ombre se déplacer pour éteindre l'incendie. Ses yeux cherchaient en vain un mouvement parmi les flammes, une preuve qu'il y avait encore un villageois. Comme il aurait voulu voir Gros René courir parmi les flammes et jeter de grands seaux d'eau sur le brasier! Ses mains se crispèrent sur les branches, il cherchait du regard le moindre recoin. Son estomac était si serré qu'il était pris à nouveau de nausées. Il lui sembla voir quelque chose bouger. Non, ce n'était que l'ombre d'une brouette qui s'embrasa à son tour. Il se sentait seul, perdu, abandonné. Des frissons de terreur le prirent, les vertiges causés par la fumée s'intensifièrent. Il lui sembla être dans un rêve, oui, un songe, se dit-il, un cauchemar dont il se réveillerait peut-être, une horrible traîtrise des vapeurs du marais.

Il perçut soudain des cliquetis et un bruit lourd et régulier. Des cavaliers sortirent de la nuit au galop. Au loin, François en compta au moins huit. Une dizaine d'hommes, tous de noir vêtus, l'épée au côté, des gentilshommes assurément, comme le pauvre rescapé, qui, sans nul doute, devait être de leur compagnie. François fit un léger mouvement pour descendre, mais l'arbre trembla tellement qu'il n'osa point recommencer; car si sa curiosité était forte, sa volonté de vivre et de ne point tomber en se rompant le cou ne l'était pas moins. Au même moment, l'un des chevaux fit un écart, et le cavalier s'arrêta net, presque sous le saule de l'enfant.

« Hé ho! Mes hommes! » cria t 'il d'une voix rauque, avec un accent que François ne connaissait point. Tous ses compagnons firent volte-face, les uns cabrant légèrement leur montures, d'autres les faisant élégamment pivoter sur leurs antérieurs.

« Qu'y a t'il, capitaine ?

-La peste soient ces fers! Ces clous ne tiennent point! Que ce maudit forgeron gascon pourrisse en enfer! Cria le premier homme à s'être arrêté et avait mis pied à terre.

-Ou finisse comme ces gueux! S'écria un autre d'un ton enjoué, en désignant d'un signe de tête le village.

-Par ma foi, une trentaine de paysans, un curé et un Espagnol ne valent pas toutes les batailles du monde… C'est une misère que de devoir tuer toute cette vermine alors que mon épée ne demande qu'à croiser le fer avec tous ces odieux catholiques. Ils verront quelle est sa force lorsque je la leur planterai dans le corps!

-Cela ne tardera point, capitaine, car nous avons enfin la preuve de leur traîtrise déclara calmement un autre.

-Certes, certes… Ils verront quel effet cela produira à Saumur, dit-il en se frappant la poitrine, qui résonna d'un son métallique. Ce maudit Italien finira sur le bûcher, quoiqu'il en coûte! Il nous a fallu bien longtemps pour suivre l'Espagnol, l'amener ici, le traquer tandis que nous avions ses belles traces dans la boue…La peste soient ces gens! S'ils ne l'avaient point trouvé, nous aurions perdu moins de temps à les embrocher! S'exclama le capitaine, alors que François, comprenant enfin l'horreur de la situation, étouffa un cri à la fois de surprise, de dégoût et de peur dans sa main.

-Et nous en perdons encore à vous attendre capitaine… Nous n'avons pas la nuit ! Le feu finira par nous prendre.

-Oui-da! Voici le dernier clou! L'homme força sur le sabot de son cheval, retira triomphalement le fer et le jeta au pied de l'arbre. Bien, nous pouvons partir, une longue route nous attend, et le feu de l'enfer est à nos trousses », dit-il dans un petit rire cynique.

Un instant, la lumière des feux follets du marais éclairèrent son visage. François vit pendant une seconde un homme au visage long et maigre, un menton proéminent, une longue et profonde cicatrice sur la joue droite l'avait défiguré. Une moue vulgaire déformait son visage, le rendant encore plus hideux. Le capitaine remonta lestement sur sa selle, donna un coup de talon, et toute la compagnie s'ébranla à la vitesse de l'éclair. François sut que plus jamais il n'oublierait ce visage. Il lui sembla les voir faire irruption dans sa maison, plantant un poignard dans le corps de Gros René, frappant le frère Michel au visage… Il entendait sa mère hurler, sa petite sœur tenter de s'enfuir… Un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar… Sans s'en rendre compte, il se pencha en avant, et la tête du saule chut doucement sur la route, comme une monture féerique déposant son cavalier doucement à terre. L'arbre se redressa, et sa crinière de branches s'embrasa. Seul, debout, François regardait autour de lui. Le feu était partout, il l'encerclait presque à présent. Mes ses yeux ne voyaient point les flammes. Il voyait les villageois torturés, les cabanes incendiées, la grange craquer. Il n'entendait point le crépitement, mais des cris stridents et des appels à l'aide. Il vit soudain sa petite sœur sauter une flaque de boue et s'élancer dans le marais. « Non, Henriette, n'y vas pas, pas sans moi »… Dans sa folie, il suivait les dernières grenouilles et avec elles, plongea dans l'eau.

Le goût de la vase dans la bouche et l'eau glacée lui firent reprendre ses esprits. Il suffoquait, haletait, nageait, ou plutôt surnageait, à la manière d'un chien. Les petites flammes vertes et violettes naviguaient deci-delà, lanternes dangereuses et mouvantes, l'aveuglant sans toutefois éclairer sa route. De gros bouillons de gaz remontaient parfois le long de ses vêtements et il avait lui aussi grand peur de devenir une de ces lueurs. Les geysers d'eau s'écroulaient sur sa tête et manquaient, à chaque instant, de le projeter en l'air telle une poupée désarticulée. Pire encore, ses jambes si lourdes lui semblaient attirées par le fond. Il allait comme il le pouvait parmi les bouquets d'iris qui s'embrasaient tour à tour, à mesure que le souffle de l'incendie se propageait. L'eau froide avait affermi ses esprits et il avait établi sa destination: le prieuré. Il était protégé par un petit bras d'eau et, quoique l'incendie fût grand, l'étendue d'eau que l'on traversait habituellement par bac protégerait le lieu saint. Il avançait péniblement ses pieds heurtant parfois des choses dures ou molles qu'il lui était impossible de définir. Etait-ce de gros poissons, de traîtres herbes aquatiques ou quelques démons, qui, attiré par l'odeur du sang et de l'incendie venaient du fin fond de la vase afin de prendre part à ce sanglant festin? Cette funeste idée le terrorisa et il tenta vainement d'aller plus vite dans ses mouvements désordonnés. Il entendit soudain le son d'une cloche. Le Glas. Les cavaliers étaient-ils passés par le bac? Avaient-ils tourné leur regard par-delà les touffes de jonc et découvert les moines? Il eût fallut qu'ils fussent de véritables démons, car la nuit profonde dans le marais et la brume, mêlée à la fumée camouflait véritablement le sanctuaire. Le son de la cloche le guida et, un long moment plus tard qui lui sembla des heures, il arriva en vue du monastère. Deux moines survivants étaient sur la berge, guettant et hélant quelque chose au loin. François essaya de crier, mais l'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons et sa gorge brûlée par la fumée refusa d'émettre le moindre son. Son corps engourdi refusait d'avancer plus, ses oreilles bouchées n'entendaient plus rien. Il se sentait partir, doucement, vers ce que les pêcheurs nommaient l'appel du marais, cette fatigue lente et inexorable, où les yeux de l'homme se ferment pour ne jamais se rouvrir. François avait fait trop d'efforts, il le sentait. Son corps devenait aussi lourd qu'une pierre, ses yeux troubles ne discernaient que quelques lueurs vertes et violettes dansant au-dessus de l'eau noire. Dans un dernier effort, il frappa trois grands coups contre la surface de l'eau. Puis il ferma les yeux, la tête en arrière, trop épuisé pour se battre encore et trop abattu pour poursuivre. Il revoyait le visage de sa mère, de son frère et de la petite Henriette qui lui souriaient. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent elles aussi dans un sourire. Il n'avait plus peur, ni froid. Il n'éprouvait plus de douleur mais un sentiment de paix bienheureuse et une sensation de chaleur se répandait dans son corps. Sa cape s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant flotter le petit bouton de rose rougi par son sang.


	5. La route de l'Enfer

- Chapitre 5 -

**La route de l'enfer**

Le clair soleil du matin l'éblouissait, et François avait grand peine à avoir une juste vision du paysage. Où se trouvait-il? Il était debout, au milieu de nulle part, en un lieu qu'il ne connaissait point: il y avait tout autour de lui des collines recouvertes d'herbe rase et une longue route droite s'étendait à ses pieds jusqu'à l'horizon. Il n'y avait pas un arbre, pas un point d'ombre, pas âme qui vive ni quelque brise qui vint apaiser la chaleur ambiante qui lui tournait la tête et faisait ruisseler la sueur sur son front. L'air était trouble, brouillé par la clarté et la réverbération. Au loin, il distingua comme un léger voile de poussière. « Ce n'est qu'un rêve » se dit-il, conscient de quelque mirage ou autre jeu d'optique. Il en était coutumier car au marais les projections de gaz transformaient parfois sur la rive les troncs des saules en êtres gigantesques et terrifiants, mi-hommes mi-démons. Leurs ombres glaçaient le sang mais dès que l'on s'en approchait les yeux des pêcheurs ne voyaient qu'une souche ou une branche morte.

Le voile se transforma peu à peu en petit nuage. François mit sa main au-dessus de ses yeux gris qu'il plissa pour mieux apercevoir ce qu'il se passait au loin. « Sans doute quelque carrosse tiré par au moins six chevaux » dit t'il à haute voix pour lui-même, tant cette sorte de brouillard poussiéreux était importante. Il semblait que la voiture avançait à grande vitesse, déjà elle était proche de lui, à une lieue et demi environ, estima t'il. Il fallait qu'on le voie, qu'on l'aide. François ignorait où il était, et l'espace vide lui faisait grand peur, lui qui n'avait connu que l'enfermement rassurant du marais et le brouhaha de la nature. Ce silence lui paraissait de mort et ses épaules furent secouées d'un frisson. Il lui fallait cependant trouver un appui afin de retourner au marais. Son désir était grand et il éprouvait une angoisse telle qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Les moines avaient-ils tous été massacrés? Y avait t'il des survivants? Peut-être Henriette avait-elle réussi à se cacher, elle qui est si petite, si menue. Il pensa à son visage souriant, à ses doux cheveux blonds dont elle avant hérité de sa mère. Oui, sans doute, elle en avait réchappé, cachée derrière une touffe d'iris. Elle aimait toujours ces fleurs et réclamait autrefois à son frère de lui en faire des bouquets blancs et violets. Elle se dissimulait derrière leurs hautes feuilles à chaque partie de cache-cache, tant et si bien que François devait toujours faire semblant de chercher ailleurs avant de la trouver, de crainte de la chagriner d'une découverte trop hâtive. L'espoir lui redonna de la vaillance, et il ôta son petit bonnet rouge qu'il leva en l'air en faisant de grands mouvements de bras pour arrêter le conducteur. Il se plaça au-milieu de la route pour stopper la voiture et la héla par de grands « Eh Oh !!! ».

La poussière maintenant lui piquait les yeux et troublait sa vision. Le sol tremblait du choc régulier des sabots sur le sol. Et si le carrosse ne s'arrêtait pas? S'il était renversé, ses membres martelés par les fers des chevaux, ses côtes écrasées par le poids des roues, son corps enfin, laissé là gisant et ensanglanté dans l'indifférence générale, en pâture aux animaux nocturnes qui bientôt arracheraient ses chairs de leurs dents, griffes ou becs, ne laissant au matin à terre que ses os brisés, blancs, soigneusement nettoyés? Il voyait le renard se lécher les babines, le rat et le hibou s'endormir heureux et rassasiés de ce repas funeste et inespéré. Un cri strident attira son attention. Au-dessus de lui, une buse tournoyait haut dans le ciel. Rauque et aigu, le cri résonna encore une fois. Cela sembla à François un bien mauvais présage, qui, couplé à son imagination, ne lui donna guère l'espoir d'une issue heureuse. Bien que les auspices ne jouassent pas en sa faveur, François décida malgré tout de s'avancer au milieu de la route, continuant à héler le nuage de poussière. La situation était urgente et risquer sa vie pour peut-être en sauver d'autres lui sembla être un choix judicieux et honnête. Se sacrifier pour d'autres ne le gênait point, car après ce qu'il avait vu et vécu la veille, la mort, ou plutôt la sienne propre, lui paraissait dérisoire. Qu'était-il désormais sinon un pauvre hère abandonné par la fortune et égaré dans l'immensité éclatante d'une campagne inconnue? Sans doute s'en voulait t'il de n'avoir pas été au village, de n'avoir pas souffert comme les autres habitants, mais à cela il ne réfléchit point, du fait de son jeune âge et de sa témérité désespérée.

Il retira bientôt sa cape, la secoua légèrement pour retirer le limon gris-brun collant à la laine; les plaques maintenant séchées par la chaleur collaient au tissu dont il espérait faire un maigre étendard de fortune, miteux et déchiré par endroits. Il l'agita frénétiquement d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait toujours son petit bonnet rouge, lui aussi maculé de traces sombres. Pour qu'on le remarque, il sautait sur place, les muscles tendus, prêt à s'esquiver sur le bas-côté de la route au cas où la voiture ne daignant point s'arrêter. Ainsi le cocher ne pourrait l'ignorer tant il était visible. Le carrosse était toute proche maintenant, le sol tremblait si férocement qu'il n'avait besoin de bondir pour que ses pieds quittassent le sol. Il sentait le souffle chaud et profond des chevaux, il percevait déjà l'odeur de leur sueur tandis que la poussière l'étouffait et l'aveuglaient. De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux rougis qui n'arrivaient plus à distinguer que des ombres floues et mouvantes. Soudain la poussière se dissipa par le haut et il distingua un, deux, trois, quatre, six… huit chapeaux noirs empanachés de plumes volantes au vent qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Derrière leurs dos, leurs capes de velours couleur de deuil claquaient comme des drapeaux funestes. Tétanisé par la terreur, le corps du garçonnet devint aussi raide qu'une poutre de chêne, aussi lourd et inamovible qu'un rocher, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait toute grande sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre cri, tant sa gorge était saisie d'effroi. Les huit cavaliers désormais tout proches lui faisaient front, et François voyait une ombre folle et diabolique danser dans leurs yeux fixes. Les lèvres pâles du capitaine balafré se retroussèrent pour esquisser une espèce de sourire cruel et mauvais, tandis qu'une lueur rouge embrasait son regard, le rendant plus terrible et plus hideux encore. Il y eut un bruit de métal, un éclair argenté et les huit épées longues et froides teintées du sang encore frais des habitants du marais sortirent de leurs fourreaux au même instant, prêtes à le frapper. Les hommes continuaient leur cavalcade sans ralentir une seconde l'allure; leurs montures d'un noir de jais tiraient sur leurs rênes et tordaient leurs encolures en projetant un flot d'écume qui se perdait dans l'air alors que leurs fers soulevaient des monceaux de terre qui retombaient loin derrière elles. Leur galop assourdissant résonnait dans l'immensité immobile comme des coups de canons et à chaque fois qu'un de leur pied touchait terre, l'on eût cru un tremblement de terre. La monture du capitaine était maintenant tout près de lui, prête à lui marteler le corps de ses fers, tant et si bien que François voyait son large poitrail palpiter de sa course et qu'il sentait sa bave gicler sur son visage.

Il poussa un long hurlement et son corps sembla soudain reprendre sa mobilité. Il lâcha son bonnet et sa cape tout en continuant de crier le plus fort qu'il le pût, plus pour évacuer sa terreur que d'appeler une aide qui ne viendrait pas. Il se retourna et tenta de courir, mais ses pieds avaient de la peine à quitter le sol. Il ne risqua ni n'eut l'idée de sauter sur le bas-côté, car les cavaliers l'eurent suivi où qu'il aille, sautant par-dessus les fossés et les mottes de terre; il suivait le tracer rectiligne de la route blanche et sèche dans une course désespérée pour sa vie, tel un lièvre poursuivi par une meute de chasse. Si sa vitesse de course était de plus en plus grande, s'accélérant au rythme de ses pas, celle des cavaliers l'était bien plus, et il les sentait, du moins il entendait leurs montures se rapprocher inexorablement. Au bruit des chevaux se mêlaient maintenant leurs vociférations rauques et féroces, dont le sens lui échappait, car la panique lui ôtait toute idée tant de la compréhension, du langage ainsi que quoi que ce fût d'autre. Peu à peu l'instinct de résistance le pénétra, car sa seule alternative désormais était de courir, encore et toujours, pour vivre ou du moins survivre. Jamais François ne s'était senti aussi vivant que pendant cette course, où toute sa tête et tous ses organes luttaient avec leurs faibles moyens contre une fin inéluctable. Son cœur, qu'il avait senti un instant s'arrêter d'effroi s'était remis à battre tel un tambour dans sa poitrine alors que son sang se précipitait dans ses veines. Ses jambes, auparavant lourdes et comme enfoncées dans la terre blanche de cette route, avaient repris leur agilité et ses pieds tapaient le sol avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais encore ressenti. Tout en lui désirait la vie: il désirait sentir le soleil sur sa nuque, s'allonger sur l'herbe, boire l'eau fraîche d'une source… En un mot il aspirait toujours à jouir des plaisirs de cette terre alors qu'une inexorable mort était à ses trousses, dans la poussière, le tonnerre et le cliquetis de métal. Il sentit soudain deux mains se refermer sur ses bras, au niveau de ses aisselles. Son corps s'élevait dans les airs tandis que ses pieds persistaient à battre dans le vide et que dans sa gorge s'étranglait un long cri. François remuait, son corps animé des derniers soubresauts de l'existence. Pas pour longtemps, d'ailleurs, car une sorte de chaîne, venue de nulle part, immobilisa douloureusement ses jambes au-dessus des genoux. Il ne sut comment, mais il lui semblait qu'on lui tirait les cheveux et, la tête penchée sur le côté, emprisonné de toutes parts, les yeux plissés par l'effort, il ne put qu'entrevoir une grosse masse noire s'approcher rapidement de son visage et sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine, inerte.

« Alors c'est donc cela que la mort? » se demanda t'il. La sensation ne lui parut point être si désagréable finalement. Bien que le sol fût à la fois meuble et humide et l'atmosphère plus froide qu'auparavant, François ressentait une agréable sensation, comme s'il était allongé pour une sieste au fond d'une barque du marais par une douce après-midi de printemps. Il ressentait la même impression que la veille, lorsque ses forces l'avaient abandonnées devant le petit prieuré de St Crepin. Or il était seul, il ne voyait ni le visage tendre de sa mère, ni les yeux espiègles de son frère et encore moins le doux voile de cheveux blonds de sa chère petite sœur Henriette. « Il a dû pleuvoir pour que le sol soit aussi humide et tiède, se dit-il. Mon Dieu, François, es-tu bien bête de te soucier du temps, des ondées et des orages alors que tu es en train de mourir! » Il aurait dû avoir peur, se repentir mais il se laissait aller dans une sorte de demi-sommeil bienheureux. Il se savait incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre réflexion. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir, dormir non point pour oublier, mais pour évacuer cette grande fatigue qu'il éprouvait, son âme et son corps n'aspiraient qu'à un repos bien mérité, après tous ces affres et cette course. François ignorait comment et pourquoi il se trouvait ainsi allongé, tout comme lorsqu'il était sur la route. Peu lui importait désormais: il n'avait plus la force ni le courage de lutter, ses membres meurtris comme s'ils avaient été molestés refusaient la moindre forme d'action quelle qu'elle fût et sa volonté, fort éprouvée par la peur, la douleur et le chagrin, était au plus bas. S'abandonner, se laisser aller doucement sur ce sol mou et humide, à l'odeur un peu aigre. Autour de lui, il y avait comme un murmure, des bruits pressés. Il sentit qu'on le touchait ou plutôt que quelque chose le touchait, comme pour palper sa viande.

« Les animaux, se dit-il. Alors c'est vraiment la fin ».

Son sentiment fut la tristesse, car il était résigné désormais à son sort. Il eût préféré que cela se déroule d'autre façon: qu'il meure dans un prieuré, vieux et respecté, entouré des psaumes de ses frères bénédictins, mais la volonté divine en avait décidé autrement. Il mourrait tel un vulgaire vagabond au fond d'un fossé, dont l'existence n'avait été que rapines et larcins, à l'extrémité de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il aurait souhaité devenir: un être misérable et méprisable. L'était-il ? Non sans doute, il était l'innocente victime d'hommes cruels et sanguinaires, comme tous les habitants du village et comme tant d'autres sûrement. Il pensait au Paradis et à St Pierre qui allait l'accueillir, et se rappela que celui-ci, après avoir été apôtre puis premier pape de Rome, fut arrêté, atrocement torturé et crucifié par de mauvais hommes avec de nombreux compagnons. Lui aussi allait mourir et il se pensa martyr, sublimant sa mort pour l'égaler à celle de tous ces innocents morts au cirque dévorés par des bêtes sauvages, ours, lions ou loups. Lui aussi allait mourir par des animaux, moins gros, certes, mais aussi voraces. Lui aussi allait affronter cette épreuve avec courage, foi et honneur et devenir, à sa manière, un martyr du marais.

Les bruissements se faisaient plus pressants; quelque chose s'était faufilé entre les boutons de sa chemise et le chatouillait désagréablement. Il les sentait tout autour de lui, il percevait leur souffle rapide, il entendait des bruits secs et brefs deci-delà, les palpations furent plus nombreuses. Aucun pouce de son corps n'était touché par ces animaux qui le dégoûtait. Il ne voulait pas les voir ni ressentir leurs pattes froides et moites sur son corps. En lui montait une nausée qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. La tête sur le côté, il vomit soudain et un peu d'eau du marais qui emplissait son estomac jaillit sur le sol. Il y eut comme un cri et un animal lui frappa la tête, la retournant dans l'autre sens. Il y eut d'autres cris, profonds et rauques. Excités sans doute que leur proie ne fût point morte, les animaux semblaient se disputer sa dépouille comme s'il c'eût agi d'un butin de rapine. François sentit une de ses chaussures glisser de son pied droit. La bête sembla un instant jouer avec ses orteils, certainement pour vérifier qu'ils étaient à son goût et il sentit comme une griffe le transpercer juste au-dessus de la cheville. Son pied trembla plus par réaction réflexe que par sa volonté et il sentit son sang chaud s'écouler de ses veines. Les animaux lui paraissaient cruels: plutôt que de le tuer rapidement, ils prenaient leur temps, sans doute pour le savourer peu à peu, comme lorsque l'on déguste une bonne viande de canard dont la graisse douceâtre vous coule sur le menton. François sentit quelque chose sur son œil. D'un geste vif, l'animal lui ouvrit la paupière, puis l'autre. Incapable de les refermer, il ne distingua qu'une ombre d'un noir bleuté. Dans un froissement qui sembla une déchirure, la chose se pencha sur lui, sa patte s'approcha de ses yeux et elle prit plaisir à faire tourner ses globes dans leurs orbites un instant. François ne bougeait toujours point, esclave de ses bourreaux. Il comprit cependant qui ils étaient: des corbeaux. De sa serre, l'oiseau lâcha la paupière et s'envola. Les yeux mi-clos, François, le regard un peu perdu, les contemplait. Ils étaient disposés en cercle autour de lui, si nombreux qu'il n'arrivait à les compter. Ils se poussaient les uns-les autres, s'invectivaient par des cris rauques. Son pied lacéré intéressait particulièrement l'un d'eux alors que d'autres parcouraient ses cuisses, son ventre, ses bras de leurs serres. Un autre se pencha sur son bras et fit rapidement une autre entaille, tandis que des cris qui lui semblèrent des rires cruels parvenaient à ses oreilles, qui elles mêmes étaient visitées par un bec inquisiteur. Les croassements devenaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rauques et François éprouvait une migraine telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. « Qu'ils en finissent, qu'ils me mangent, mais par pitié qu'ils fassent vite!!!». Toute sa raison et tout son corps suppliait une fin rapide. Une bagarre avait ouvertement éclaté et les corbeaux se bousculaient, criant et se frappant de leurs becs et serres acérés dans un tourbillon noir et bruissant. La nausée avait repris François, il se sentait exténué, brisé, loqueteux. Soudain une flamme rouge brisa le cercle, projetant des ombres noires plus loin. L'oiseau étendit ses ailes au-dessus de lui. Il était entièrement écarlate, sauf sur sa poitrine ou il reconnut une flamme jaune-or. Un phœnix. Une immense joie emplit son cœur, car l'oiseau de la résurrection accompagnait son âme pour l'emmener au Paradis. L'oiseau divin posa ses pattes sur son front, ferma ses paupières et François s'endormit soudain, empli d'espoir et bienheureux.


	6. Les anges du Paradis

_Note : à ceux qui douteraient de la véracité des « crises » de François, je ne décris que ce que j'ai moi-même éprouvé par deux fois, alors que ma vie s'effondrait. Il y a 2 niveaux de lecture…pour ceux qui me connaissent bien._

Chapitre 6

**Les Anges du Paradis**

Comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil, François reprenait peu à peu conscience. Allongé, les paupières closes, son corps et son esprit s'éveillaient dans un monde sombre. L'air était doux, chaud et rassurant, pareillement aux premières heures d'un jour d'été. Tandis que ses membres étaient encore endoloris des efforts qu'il avait consentis, il était apaisé, comme s'il s'était endormi la veille après quelque bon repas, tel un bouillon de canard agrémenté d'une grosse miche de pain. Il était rassasié, l'estomac contenté de bonne chère. Bien que son esprit ne fût entièrement aiguisé, il lui était étrange de se sentir comme encore esclave de son corps et de ressentir ces sensations terrestres telles l'ouie, le toucher ou l'odorat. Le sol sur lequel il était allongé exhalait une odeur mièvre. Humide et meuble, il était chaud comme ces terres brûlées par un grand soleil d'août. L'angoisse le prit et lui serra la gorge: s'il se sentait encore si vivant, quelles autres choses encore allait-il découvrir? Ne lui avait-on pas appris qu'après la mort l'âme se sépare du corps pour rejoindre Dieu? La panique l'envahit telle une vague d'un jour de grande marée, brisant les digues de ses certitudes les plus profondes, de sa foi la plus sincère. Son esprit était empli du doute de cette vérité que toute sa vie on lui avait inculquée. Lui avait-on menti au catéchisme? Les Ecritures étaient-elles inexactes? Il avait chaud et froid; son dos était humide, parcouru de frissons réguliers et incontrôlables. Il sentait sa bouche pâteuse, encore pleine de poussière, et éprouvait un arrière goût d'eau bourbeuse du marais. Une odeur déplaisante à la fois douceâtre et aigre lui énervait les narines, lui rappelant les émanations de ces gaz dangereux qui avaient emporté son père. Au travers de ses paupières closes, aucune lueur rassurante mais une nuit d'encre à faire frémir les plus audacieux. Où était-il? Certainement point au Paradis, monde de lumière et de joie, car ce monde de douceur était fort éloigné des choses qu'il percevait. Il se sentait désespérément seul, tout comme dans l'eau du marais, tout comme sur cette route funeste et horrible où il avait trouvé la mort. Instinctivement son corps se raidit, prêt au pire. Là encore, tout lui était inconnu et même par delà son trépas il lui fallait s'attendre à quelque nouvelle épreuve. Ses mâchoires claquaient d'effroi mais il se dit pour lui même « Eh bien s'il faut me battre je me battrai encore ».

Un crissement sec et rapide. Un glissement doux et inquiétant puis un claquement fort et lugubre. François avait la terrible impression que quelque chose était tapi à ses côtés; il était épié par une créature dont il n'avait point senti la présence et ses paroles avaient révélé sans doute la sienne propre. Un moment qui fut pour lui des heures il restait là, étendu sans la force ni sans oser bouger, l'oreille aux aguets. Qu'était-ce donc? Où était-il? Où cette chose était-elle partie ou par quelle magie avait-elle disparu? Mais peut-être était-elle encore là? François avait oublié ses réflexions théologiques pour se fixer sur l'instant, l'urgence et le danger. Au loin il lui sembla entendre le même glissement, mais cette fois plus important. La créature maléfique avait sans doute prévenu les siens. Il se rappela les corbeaux et s'imagina des monstres épouvantables, traquant les morts et se nourrissant de leurs âmes. Il lui fut étrange de sentir son cœur battre à folle allure, comme lorsqu'il courrait devant le cheval du capitaine balafré, cet homme si cruel qu'il devait être aux ordres du Diable lui-même. Les choses avançaient de plus en plus près car maintenant elles émettaient des murmures incompréhensibles, sans aucun doute des malédictions dans quelque langue démoniaque qu'il méconnaissait. Il y eut un grand claquement terrifiant, un bruit aigu de quelque objet se brisant suivi d'un juron des plus grossiers qui conforta François dans l'idée qu'il se faisait de ces êtres. Une voix de stentor s'éleva, lente et résonnant dans tout l'espace.

« Ouvrez je vous prie »

Un son mat, une lumière vive qui laissa place à une couleur rouge flamboyante. Immobile et terrorisé, François savait où il se trouvait. C'était impossible, irréel. Cette chaleur, cette couleur, cette odeur… Il y avait eu une erreur, l'on s'était trompé, il ne pouvait pas être en Enfer! Il gardait ses yeux clos, mais tous ses sens s'aiguisaient, attentifs à tout ce qui pouvait l'environner.

« Je vous assure Monseigneur, il a parlé, dit une voix couinante.

-C'est bon, allons voir cela » reprit la voix d'une profondeur inquiétante dont François se représentait imaginativement l'apparence comme celle d'un monstre hideux à tête de bouc affublé d'une queue de serpent dont le corps d'insecte dur, noir et luisant était vêtu d'un drap riche rehaussé de joyaux maudits. Il était entouré de flammèches et ses esclaves, des âmes damnées et des diablotins, tous armés de fourches et autres objets de supplice n'attendaient que son réveil pour meurtrir sa chair.

François sentait se rapprocher le froissement du riche vêtement. Tendu, il attendait que le démon se rapproche. Près, plus près encore… Il sentait maintenant son souffle se rapprocher de son visage… François concentra ses forces et d'un geste rapide il frappa soudainement l'être diabolique de son poing qui rencontra une chair froide et dure. Cette sensation lui fit horreur, mais la peur qu'il ressentait en entendant le monstre hurler de douleur et de rage surpassa ce sentiment.

« Quel diable est-ce cela! Comment a t'il osé me frapper! Gredin! Vil filou je te ferai passer la corde au cou et te ferai marquer au fer!

-Monseigneur! Monseigneur… ne vous emportez point…Suppliait son esclave. Mais son maître ne l'entendait point, il saisit violemment François par les épaules et le secoua comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

-Allez réveilles toi paresseux! Je te ferai passer les brodequins, t'arracherai la langue si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux! » Cracha t'il avant de lâcher brutalement François qui retomba lourdement sur le sol doux, humide et moelleux.

Apeuré, sans forces et désespéré, celui-ci se recroquevilla et sanglota. Ces mots avaient brûlé son cœur tel un venin et son esprit embrumé où flottaient les ombres de questions sans réponses, de doutes insondables et un profond sentiment d'injustice craquait enfin, las de tant d'horreurs. Les larmes transpiraient de ses paupières encore closes, suivaient la courbure de ses cils, parcouraient ses joues en serpentant lentement pour sauter dans le vide à hauteur de son menton et enfin mourraient en s'écrasant sur le sol qui exhalait une forte odeur de moisi, de crasse et d'humidité. Il se tourna, se redressa à quatre pattes, sa bouche s'ouvrit et il cria comme il ne l'avait jamais encore fait. Ce n'étaient pas des hurlements de rage mais de douleur et de désespoir. Ses propres cris lui perforaient les tympans sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Son corps semblait vouloir extirper toute la souffrance de sa cervelle sans qu'elle ne puisse se vider, tant par les larmes que par les plaintes horribles et inhumaines qui résonnaient dans l'espace rouge et chaud. Rien ne semblait les arrêter, pas même sa volonté. D'ailleurs en avait-il encore? Que pouvait-il désormais? Crier, crier encore et toujours, crier non point pour vivre ou pour supplier, mais pour se libérer du fardeau qu'était cette peine absolue qui le brisait et l'écartelait sans qu'il ne puisse mourir. Mille poignards ardents s'étaient enfoncés dans son cœur maintenant à nu et sa tête serrée comme dans un étau était sur le point d'exploser. Soudain ses épaules furent prises de violents frissons. Son ventre lui semblait aussi dur et lourd qu'une pierre. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, hoqueta puis vomit un liquide âcre et dégoûtant dont l'arrière-goût de terre et d'eau putride l'écœura. Il hurla de plus belle, son corps se projeta sur le sol et il se tortillait sur lui-même, tel une anguille prise dans une nasse cherchant une impossible fuite. Mais François ne pouvait fuir son esprit ni l'horreur. Les images de ses souvenirs heureux se bousculaient dans son esprit vaincu. Son frère pêchant sur sa barque, lui faisant des signes sur l'eau, sa mère dont le visage grave entouré des voiles du deuil lui souriait tristement, les grands yeux de sa sœur Henriette qui soudain surgissait d'un fourré d'iris, riant aux éclats… C'était impossible, il n'avait voulu tout cela, il aurait voulu les sauver et courir vers eux et leur dire combien il les aime. Il ne voulait point qu'ils fussent morts, il voulait retourner en classe, reprendre le chemin du prieuré, arpenter le petit jardin d'herbes aromatiques en écoutant les leçons du frère Michel, cet homme sévère mais juste qu'il admirait tant. François sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière et il se laissa faire. Quelque chose lui frôla doucement la tête et sa joue toucha quelque chose de ferme, froid et métallique. Il entrouvrit les yeux et une lueur aveuglante d'or lui ferma les paupières un instant. Il continuait de sangloter, sans plus se soucier de rien désormais.

« Monseigneur, ne le touchez point, cet enfant est impur! Regardez-le c'est le Diable qui l'habite! Il tremble et s'agite, quelque démon le possède!

-Non point Seraphin, non point… Cet enfant est innocent, aussi pur qu'une rose s'ouvrant à la première rosée du matin.» François ouvrit ses yeux gris et leva la tête. Il essaya de fixer les contours du visage d'un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe poivre et sel qui le serrait contre sa poitrine. Sa voix grave et puissante qui l'avait auparavant effrayé le rassurait désormais. Ignorant qui il était, il voulut cependant lui dire combien il lui était reconnaissant d'être là, combien ces mots l'apaisaient, combien enfin il avait mal. Mais ses larmes redoublèrent et ses paroles dans sa gorge serrée se muèrent en un vagissement plaintif. Impuissant et honteux, il enfonça son visage contre la poitrine de l'inconnu qui lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

« Pleure, pleure, murmura t'il, car si les larmes n'endorment point la peine, elles soulagent un peu de souffrance.» Un silence triste tomba un instant dans la pièce, parfois entrecoupé des reniflements de François. Peu lui importait désormais: où? Pourquoi? Comment? Sa conscience était vague, perdue dans des voiles de brumes, hantée de fantômes d'épouvante.

« Monseigneur… reprit timidement la voix couinante après un long moment.

-Oui Seraphin? Demanda brusquement l'homme dont la main cessa un instant de serrer l'épaule de François.

-Monseigneur… Monseigneur a des affaires… Et je crois savoir… -la voix couinante de Séraphin baissa comme s'il avait peur- que ces affaires sont de la plus haute importance et qu'elles réclament votre autorité.

-Qu'entends-tu par là Seraphin? Perdrais-je mon temps ici?

-Non, enfin… Oui Monseigneur… Il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes un homme d'honneur et… enfin…

-Qui es-tu pour me dicter ma conduite? S'emporta l'homme. Dois-je répondre désormais de mes actes devant mes serviteurs? Oublierais-tu qui je suis?

-Oh Monseigneur, non… Je vous en supplie Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi… bredouilla Seraphin. C'est que… voyez-vous… vos affaires… cet enfant…

-Eh bien oui! Cet enfant qu'a t'il? Seraphin poussa une petite plainte puis reprit, misérable.

-Monseigneur, ne l'avez-vous pas vu? Pourquoi sauver ce qui ne peut l'être?

-Je n'y entends rien Seraphin, soyez plus clair, dit l'homme d'un ton abrupt.

-Eh bien… Eh bien… bredouilla t'il.

-Eh bien quoi? L'enfant est réveillé, ne l'est-il point? N'est-ce point là une grande victoire sur le Mal qui, rongeant nos corps ronge aussi la société?

-Non point Monseigneur ce n'est pas là mon avis, répondit Seraphin d'un ton buté.

-Oh! Et quel est donc cet avis? Il me siérait de l'entendre… dit ironiquement l'homme.

-Ne voyez-vous pas que cet enfant est fol? cria soudain Seraphin tandis qu'à ces paroles François enfonça encore plus sa tête contre la poitrine de son bienfaiteur et empoigna son vêtement d'une main, le serrant le plus fort qu'il le pût. Ne voyez-vous point qu'il se tortille tel un serpent ou quelque vipère prête à cracher son venin? Il l'a d'ailleurs fait: regardez-moi cette bile noirâtre, quelque esprit malfaisant le possède, à moins qu'il ne soit lui-même un démon! N'oubliez point que le meilleur artifice du Diable est l'innocence même! Regardez-le! Il est dans ce corps! Il grouille dans son ventre!

-Assez Seraphin! Dit calmement l'homme.

-N'avez-vous point entendu ces cris de damné à vous rendre sourd? Et cette fièvre maligne qui le poursuit, le faisant suer sang et eau?

-Assez Seraphin! Dit l'homme d'une voix plus forte où l'on décelait une pointe d'impatience.

-Le démon doit être extrait, quelle qu'en soit la manière, car il se répandra sur la terre, causant bien des dégâts et d'autres morts! Avez-vous vu comme il vous a frappé tout à l'heure? Attendez-vous qu'il vous assassine ou qu'il vous jette quelque maledicti…

-ASSEZ SERAPHIN!!! » La voix de l'homme tonna si fort dans l'espace qu'on en entendit les échos se répercuter quelques secondes.

François ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus. Son esprit confus ne savait s'il était encore vivant ou mort. Qu'importe, car la mort semblait aussi injuste que la vie. Pourquoi voulait-on lui extirper quoi que ce soit par la force? Les paroles de Seraphin se répétaient dans sa tête : « Le démon doit être extrait, quelle qu'en soit la manière, car il se répandra sur la terre, causant bien des dégâts et d'autres morts! » Jamais François n'avait voulu tous ces morts, jamais il n'avait voulu que le village fût détruit, jamais il n'avait voulu être sur cette route horrible, si seul et désespéré. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il s'agissait d'une terrible méprise? Qui étaient ses juges? Que savaient-ils au juste des évènements de Saint Crepin les Joncs? Comment pouvaient-ils rendre un tel verdict? Sa souffrance n'était-elle pas l'aveu même de son innocence? Son esprit vaincu par la douleur et l'absurde ne chercha point à se défendre. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Il n'avait point à justifier quoi que ce fût. Les faits étaient là: il n'était point bourreau mais bel et bien victime, orphelin d'une famille dont il avait vu la maison brûler de hautes flammes. Il n'avait que tenter de s'échapper, de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme. Cela faisait-il pour autant de lui un bourreau? A la fois blessé et abattu, François ne bougeait plus. « Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent de moi, pensa t'il, car désormais je sais que tout n'est que douleur et, quoique l'on m'extirpe, je doute que quelque démon ne sorte de mon pauvre corps ».

François ne remarqua le long silence que lorsque son bienfaiteur reprit :

« Non Seraphin, il n'est point possédé… Aucun diable ou démon ne se cache dans ce si petit corps… » L'homme se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit. « Il y a bien longtemps Seraphin… bien longtemps… Et pourtant mon âme et ma mémoire ne peuvent l'oublier… » L'homme poussa un profond soupir et serra l'épaule de François, comme un père enlaçant dans ses bras son fils meurtri.

« Maître, couina doucement Seraphin, qu'est-il arrivé autrefois?

-Je suis un vieil homme Seraphin… Oh biensûr, je ne suis pas un vieillard… J'ai goûté aux joies de l'enfance, protégé et chéri… Puis ce fut la jeunesse, insouciante et tumultueuse, indifférente aux affaires du monde. J'étais si heureux, si différent d'aujourd'hui… L'honneur et mes plaisirs avaient plus d'importance que les affaires du monde si sombre qui nous environnait. J'ignorais tout et, lorsque l'on me venait parler de ces évènements lointains qui ne touchaient point ma vie, je refusais tout net de les entendre ou feignais de les écouter pour retourner d'autant plus vite à mon existence facile... J'affectais dans ma grande présomption d'ignorer la peur, de mépriser la mort, d'être bien au-dessus des souffrances… L'égoïsme, Seraphin… L'égoïsme, le narcissisme et l'ambition sont les pires des vices. Un feu démoniaque consume votre âme, vous poussant toujours vers l'avant, toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin. Je l'avoue Seraphin, j'ai pêché… pêché de jeunesse, pêché d'illusions… Je poursuivais des chimères et repoussais toujours les limites de mon impertinence et de ma vanité. Je n'étais qu'un jeune homme ardent à décrocher honneur, gloire et récompenses; je désirais briller, devenir de ces astres qui illuminent le firmament, témoins immobiles des malheurs de ce monde. Oui Seraphin, j'avoue avoir été de ces hommes méprisables accordant plus d'importance à l'argent, aux honneurs et à la reconnaissance publique. L'honneur dans lequel je me drapais, ou dont je croyais me draper, était aussi fangeux que le marais duquel cet enfant est sorti. En voulant éblouir, je m'aveuglais moi-même, méprisant les conseils de mes aînés et imposant mes propres opinions comme les meilleures. Je tournais le dos à mes amis, lorsque je ne les utilisais point pour mes propres fins. Je reniais l'amour suprême de Dieu et des hommes pour n'adorer que moi, futile idole ballottée au gré des vents de passions incertaines. J'avais oublié ma condition d'homme et la présence de Dieu. Oui Seraphin… Je n'avais de dieu que moi seul, je désirais atteindre le soleil et tout irradier. Hélas, j'avais oublié les mythes anciens; si Icare brûla ses ailes à frôler l'astre lumineux, les miennes le furent également, car Dieu, courroucé de me voir suivre une autre voie que la sienne, se révéla à moi par des évènements si grands et si terribles qu'ils ébranlèrent mon âme et, bien qu'à jamais profondément meurtri, je rejoignis son troupeau et devins l'un de ses fidèles bergers, combattant pour sa seule gloire hérésies et démons, édifiant autels et aumôneries, donnant aux pauvres, rassemblant les âmes égarées… Lorsque parfois je me retourne, je m'étonne de toutes ces choses que j'ai accomplies et cela encourage l'ardeur de ma foi à persévérer dans ce dur labeur. Entendons-nous: ce n'est point sa crainte qui me porte, mais bien l'amour que j'ai pour lui qui me pousse à me dépasser et parfois dans sa grande mansuétude il m'accorde quelque récompense, comme aujourd'hui par ce miracle. Oui, Seraphin, je suis heureux que cet enfant crie et pleure, car même si son âme souffre, sa guérison ne peut être que providentielle. Aux portes de la mort hier, je lui ai donné l'ultime absolution. Toute la nuit j'ai prié avec ferveur l'enfant Jésus et la Vierge Marie. Regardez-le aujourd'hui! Certes il n'est point vigoureux et fort, mais la vie est là, parcourant son corps et transportant mon cœur de joie! »

Soudain François ne ressentit plus aucune tristesse. Lentement, il retira sa tête de la poitrine. Dans un léger tintement métallique, l'objet dont les contours avaient creusé de grands sillons rouges sur sa joue blême retomba sur un pourpoint de velours fin. La croix d'or rehaussée de gros joyaux rayonnait sur ce riche tissu d'un rouge flamboyant. Vivant? Il était donc vivant? Cette pensée même l'étonnait, tant il était persuadé encore d'avoir côtoyé l'enfer. Très lentement François porta son regard sur sa main qui agrippait encore le vêtement de l'homme et de son pouce il caressa une toile douce et fine, si belle qu'elle semblait un voile irréel. Tout lui paraissait comme dans un rêve: ce discours, ce lieu inconnu, cet or et tout ce rouge… Il ne pouvait être vivant! Il se rappela les corbeaux penchés sur lui, puis le phœnix élevant son âme au-dessus du monde… Une erreur, une indiscutable erreur, une horrible méprise… Ou un mensonge, une nouvelle mystification pour le perdre, se jouer de son esprit et de ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de poupée que l'on habille et que l'on déshabille, que l'on maltraite dans un jeu cruel et sadique. Qui pouvait éprouver tant de joie à ainsi l'éprouver? Où sans doute Dieu et Satan se disputaient-ils son âme et son corps, l'écartelant en tirant d'un côté et de l'autre? Il n'était qu'un misérable jouet entre deux volontés qu'il ne pouvait combattre. Il se sentait inutile, perdu et quoique cet homme puisse dire ou faire, François se méfiait : sous de si belles et douces paroles se cachait sans nul doute quelque lame venimeuse prête à l'atteindre au cœur, brisant à nouveau son être dans d'intolérables souffrances. Il était perdu dans ses doutes et ses appréhensions. Qui et que croire désormais? Il avait toujours eu l'idée d'une vie tracée depuis son enfance, dont il avait fait son habitude et à laquelle il avait consenti de bonne grâce, d'une part car elle lui convenait, d'autre part car elle était là, empreinte, immuable et rassurante. Désormais, tout était changé et, en plus de sa peine, un avenir incertain peuplé de mensonges et d'imprévisible s'ouvrait à lui. François n'avait mené sa vie que par la confiance qu'il avait en sa famille et les moines; il était soudain projeté dans un monde complexe, déstabilisant dont la fausseté et la brutalité remplissait son cœur de peur et de dégoût. Qu'allait-il devenir désormais? Où était cette voie? Il se sentait horriblement seul face à sa vie dévastée. Combien il aurait aimé qu'ils soient tous là à l'entourer! Autrefois, un baiser de sa mère sur son front était le meilleur des baumes face à l'adversité. Où était-elle maintenant et qu'en serait-il de lui? Il pensa à Henriette, sa chère Henriette qu'il aurait tant voulu étreindre pour se rassurer, pour ne plus être seul et pouvoir affronter cet avenir terrifiant à deux, se soutenant mutuellement pour survivre. Si elle était là, il serait prêt à abattre des montagnes pour ses grands yeux bruns et son sourire si beau qu'il semblait celui d'un ange. Il désirait la voir, la serrer contre lui et effacer un instant sa douleur par la joie sublime du miracle de ne point l'avoir perdue. Il leva la tête et regarda dans les yeux l'homme dont le sourire empli de fierté et de contentement trahissait le transport qu'il éprouvait. François ouvrit à demi la bouche pour le questionner, savoir où elle était pour la rejoindre, mais il lui sembla que le marais revenait telle une vague lourde et cassante. Il toussa violemment et cracha un peu de boue qu'il avait ingurgité dans l'eau vaseuse pendant sa fuite. L'homme lui tapota l'épaule d'un air rassurant.

« Ne vous pressez point à parler car vous étiez à peu près noyé lorsque l'on vous a trouvé. J'ignore combien de boue vous avez avalé, mais vous en avez tant craché qu'il nous serait possible d'en remplir un tonnelet ! dit – il d'un ton ravi que François trouvait fort peu à propos. Vous êtes réveillé, il plaît à Dieu et à notre bien aimé seigneur Jésus Christ qu'il en soit ainsi, et j'en suis heureux, reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Mais ne forcez point la nature, car si par miracle vous êtes en vie, vous êtes encore frêle comme la première fleur du printemps. La guérison sera longue et même si votre corps se rétablit, votre âme sera encore longtemps fort éprouvée de ces évènements. Il vous faudra prendre force remèdes pour totalement vaincre cette fièvre maligne qui vous tient encore et, bien qu'elle soit moins forte aujourd'hui qu'hier, elle n'en est pas moins inquétante. Il vous faudra également prendre patience et calmer l'impétuosité de la jeunesse qui vous habite pour garder la chambre car votre état impose un grand repos, loin des soucis quotidiens qui ne feraient qu'aggraver vos tourments. Entendons-nous: vous êtes ici en sécurité et je ne laisserais quiconque, homme ou diable, vous nuire. Je sais votre faiblesse et votre détresse, votre cœur est déchiré par la tristesse, votre âme le sera sans doute par le remords. N'en ayez aucun, car vous avez fait preuve d'un courage ardent et d'une ténacité exceptionnelle. Peu d'hommes ici peuvent se vanter d'avoir agi une fois dans leur vie de façon si extraordinaire et, je dois vous avouer que je vous en admire beaucoup, car peu d'enfants de votre âge eussent pareil comportement. Mais laissons là les louanges, elles ne semblent vous intéresser que trop peu. Vous êtes las et n'avez point mangé depuis une semaine. Je crains qu'aujourd'hui vous ne soyez encore en mesure de dîner; mais demain je pense pouvoir vous régaler d'un léger bouillon agrémenté d'un peu de viande qui redonnera quelque couleur à ce pâle visage à défaut d'un sourire.

N'oubliez pas cher enfant: je ne suis point votre ennemi et mon désir le plus cher est de vous aider à vivre, même si, dans un premier temps, cela s'apparente plutôt à de la survivance. Ne vous inquiétez ni du gîte, ni du couvert, ni des soins. Je suis un homme de Dieu et, pour plaire à notre Seigneur et maître, l'aumône est pour moi un bien léger sacrifice.» L'homme posa une de ses grandes mains fines sur le front de François qui se laissa faire, puis lui tâta rapidement le pouls. Il prit François dans ses bras et se releva. D'un léger signe de tête, il sembla désigner le lit à une personne derrière lui. François vit le dos de Séraphin, habillé d'une culotte et d'un pourpoint bruns et d'une chemise verdâtre, se courber pour ôter les draps humides de la couche avant d'en remettre de nouveaux. Toujours de dos, il s'effaça sans un regard pour l'enfant. Son bienfaiteur le posa, plaça de moelleux oreillers sous sa tête et le borda.

« Je veux que vous vous reposiez maintenant, car vous avez une bataille à mener contre le mal qui vous ronge. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce fût, ou même pour vous rassurer, tirez ceci, dit-il en montrant une petite cordelette, et j'accourrai à votre secours. Et, si mes affaires me retiennent, Seraphin sera toujours là.»

Dans un grincement les volets se fermèrent ne laissant plus que la lumière d'une chandelle pour illuminer la pièce. La croix d'or et de joyaux en reflétait la flamme scintillante et illuminait le pourpoint velours d'un rouge profond et rassurant.

« Dormez » murmura l'homme avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. La porte claqua et les pas s'évanouirent peu à peu dans le lointain. Emu par tous ces discours mais en proie à l'incertitude, François leva les yeux au haut du baldaquin. Une tapisserie y figurait la Sainte Famille tandis que de petits anges dodus venaient apporter soit des fleurs, soit des fruits à chacun de ses membres. Il pensa à la sienne propre et réfléchit aux paroles de l'homme en rouge qui n'en avait soufflé mot. Où était sa mère? Où était Charles? Et sa douce Henriette dont le rire lui manquait tant? Pendant de longues heures il contempla la joie de ces personnages, heureux de se retrouver sur un nuage nimbé de fils d'or. Peu à peu, ses paupières se fermèrent et il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, son corps cédant à la fatigue.


	7. Réflexions dans le Boudoir

Assis sur une herbe constellée de la rosée du matin, François se sentait reposé, dans un état complet de quiétude. Il connaissait cet endroit, il l'avait déjà vu. Qui aurait pu croire que cette nature paisible fut troublée un jour par de terribles évènements? Au loin les rondes collines se dévêtaient de l'inquiétante ombre nocturne. Insensiblement, le ciel perdait sa noirceur hostile que quelques faibles étoiles persistaient à éclairer de leur pâle lueur. D'un gris-bleu profond, il annonçait la lueur d'une aube nouvelle. Un corbeau croassa au loin, son cri célébrant la fin de la nuit et la renaissance de l'astre de lumière. L'air était déjà doux, bien qu'un peu frais, le gazon tendre et léger. L'esprit clair et calme, François contemplait le perpétuel miracle de la nature. Il n'y avait ni questions, ni problèmes. Même la douleur qui déchirait son âme et son corps avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus de temps, plus de contrainte; seul subsistait un grand espace immobile qui s'éclairait peu à peu au fil des minutes.

Les nuages grisâtres s'attendrirent d'un rose tendre et déjà les flancs des hauteurs parés d'émeraudes et de rubis scintillaient de mille feux. Soudain il apparut. Flamboyant et royal, s'élevant lentement et majestueusement, il sortit d'un creux lointain. Toutes les formes, irradiées au passage de ses faisceaux, semblaient incendiées et devenir plus petites, comme si l'ombre en fuyant avait emporté une partie d'elles-mêmes.

Les rayons frappèrent la route blanche à quelques pas de lui, celle-là même sur laquelle François avait tenté de fuir frénétiquement les cavaliers de l'enfer, la transformant soudain en une coulée de lave luminescente. Ils remontèrent son visage jusqu'à toucher ses joues, lui procurant la sensation d'une douce et apaisante chaleur. François ressentit un grand plaisir et ferma les yeux pour s'en laisser envahir. Ce bonheur simple dessina un sourire sur son visage. Le vent s'était lui aussi réchauffé et comme éveillé d'une humeur fort gaie, Eole semblait s'amuser la le pousser de droite à gauche, jouant gentiment comme un enfant espiègle, le taquinant pour qu'il se meuve. Mais François n'en éprouvait aucune envie; il voulait rester ainsi, aussi immobile que les collines à contempler cette magnifique aurore.

« MAIS ALLEZ-VOUS-VOUS REVEILLER?!? »

Surprit, François battit des paupières. Une lumière forte et blanche aveuglait ses yeux, brouillant sa vision. Hébété et hagard durant quelques instants, il ne sut où il était. Puis les souvenirs se rappelèrent à sa cervelle et il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Face à lui, les membres de Sainte Famille étalaient leur sourire bienheureux figé en quelques points brodés, leurs têtes nimbées de fils d'or. Il soupira profondément, conscient d'être revenu à la triste réalité et regrettant de n'être resté dans son rêve. Près de lui, une voix aiguë et irritée murmurait des propos inaudibles pour elle-même mais François n'en perçut que quelques couinements.

Seraphin le laissa rapidement seul, à son grand soulagement. François n'avait guère apprécié son attitude de la veille et le soupçonnait encore de n'avoir pas changé d'avis. D'ailleurs, il n'avait point encore vu son visage et le petit homme s'arrangeait toujours à lui tourner en permanence le dos, courbant ses épaules, comme s'il craignait quelque malédiction à son simple regard. François se sentait seul dans ce lit immense, quoique fort confortable. Il y avait de nombreuses couvertures douces et chaudes d'une laine fine et rouge. Les draps, blancs et frais, avaient une légère odeur de lavande qui lui tournait un peu la tête. Les oreillers aux bords rehaussés de broderie fine liserée d'or et d'argent étaient les plus moelleux qu'il n'eut jamais rencontrés et il éprouvait une étrange sensation de plaisir à y reposer sa tête qui s'enfonçait doucement dans le duvet le plus soyeux qui soit. Le lit était en baldaquin dont les colonnes soutenant l'image pieuse à son haut s'enroulaient en délicates spirales. Les lourds rideaux l'entourant étaient d'un velours pourpre profond frappé ça et là d'un blason qu'il ne connaissait point. Juste au-dessous de leur attache s'étalait une frise retraçant les principaux évènements de la vie d'un apôtre en lequel il reconnut Saint Pierre, après avoir longuement contemplé les images. Il sentit son cou comme légèrement endolori de l'avoir trop tendu pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Il y porta sa main est se massa légèrement. Sans doute était-il chez un comte, un duc ou peut-être un prince.

Il ne se sentait point à sa place en ce lieu fort riche, lui qui n'était qu'un modeste enfant de pêcheur. Il venait du marais, parmi les gens les plus pauvres du royaume de France; comment un tel homme pouvait-il tant et si bien le soigner? Sa place était en la demeure des domestiques, et encore, il n'égalait point leur rang.

François se décida à tout avouer à son bienfaiteur et ce dès qu'il le rencontrerait de nouveau. Il pensa à tout le courage qu'il lui faudrait pour affronter cet homme un peu brusque. Cependant l'enfant acquit la conviction que la noblesse de son hôte ne serait point entachée: il lui avait sauvé la vie par de fort bons traitements et l'amélioration de l'état de François en fut le résultat. Mais, maintenant qu'il était éveillé et que la fièvre avait baissé, il lui siérait mieux de regagner sa juste place. La dentelle et le velours d'écarlate étaient trop précieux pour sa propre personne. Jamais il n'aurait pensé contempler et encore moins toucher de si beaux et si doux ornements. Mais l'or qui l'entourait était aussi éphémère que le rêve qu'il avait fait: chaque chose a une fin et il espérait que le dénouement de son affaire fût rapide avant qu'il ne s'habitue à ces parures et ne puisse se passer de ce luxe. Il aurait mille choses à dire, de retour au village! Il était sûr que jamais personne n'avait dormi dans le lit d'un riche seigneur. Il s'imagina l'expression ridiculement envieuse et étonnée de Gros René qui sans l'ombre d'un doute refuserait de le croire.

Puis François se souvint soudain des hautes flammes rouges détruisant les maisons, des barques incendiées sur la rive et des milliers de lueurs fantomatiques flottant sur l'eau noire. Un grand trouble l'envahit et la hâte de rentrer se fit plus intense. L'inquiétude creusait comme un grand gouffre dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenues moites se tordaient d'anxiété. Oui, il était bien urgent de quitter ce qu'il s'imaginait être un palais ou un énorme château, enfin toute demeure d'un homme digne d'un rang illustre, quel que soit le nom qu'elle eut. Il devait, pour se faire, quitter son hôte et le remercier de ses bontés. François, se sentant éperdument redevable, mesurait le fossé entre leurs deux conditions. Jamais il n'arriverait à rembourser sa dette envers lui, même s'il devait passer toute sa vie à pêcher des carpes ou tresser des paniers. Il aurait aimé s'acquitter d'un sac d'or ou de riches présents, mais il avait aussi peu de chance de remonter une caissette emplie de joyaux de ses nasses que de devenir roi un jour. Peut-être, lorsqu'il sera grand, son bienfaiteur l'accepterait comme membre de sa suite personnelle? L'enfant se résolut à cette proposition qui lui sembla convenable.

François, dont le regard se hasardait sur les objets proches de lui, réfléchissait déjà à ses dires: il était conscient qu'il faudrait jouter finement avec un homme charitable mais dont le caractère fier et altier ne saurait souffrir de quelque honte ou parole mal interprétée. Il aurait également à vaincre sa propre timidité et ses craintes: jamais il n'avait adressé la parole à un homme si riche et si important. Il ressentait une légère appréhension en attente de ce face-à-face tandis que son ventre insatisfait se prit à grouiller bruyamment.

« Voilà une manière bien triviale pour le corps de rappeler à la tête qu'il existe, se dit-il, amusé. Mais il est vrai que je suis affamé et, si un bœuf tout entier se présentait devant moi, je me croirais pouvoir l'avaler tout d'un coup!».

Mais nul animal auprès de lui et François se décida à décrocher ses yeux du baldaquin, son regard se hasardant tout autour à la recherche de quelque pitance. Sa quête ne fut point longue: sur un guéridon richement sculpté non loin de son lit, il découvrit une grande assiette creuse en argent laissant échapper un délicieux fumet; à côté étaient disposés une cuiller du même métal, ainsi qu'une carafe et un verre à pied si finement travaillés qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'en cristal. François se serait fort bien contenté d'un bol et d'un cruchon d'une facture plus que rudimentaire car bien que sa faim fût grande il dût manger lentement par peur d'abîmer ces couverts de si grand prix. Il s'y prenait d'ailleurs fort maladroitement, car une bonne partie du bouillon de légumes lui inondait le menton, gouttant sur une chemise neuve, blanche comme neige, agrémentées de quelques dentelles simples mais distinguées, beaucoup trop aux yeux de François. Il s'emporta contre lui-même de salir un si beau linge.

« La belle affaire, François! Que va-t-on penser de toi? La peste soient ces trop grandes cuillers!»

S'il s'en voulait de souiller sa chemise, il se sentait par avance coupable de donner à son bienfaiteur une fort mauvaise image de lui: que penserait-il lorsqu'il verrait toutes ces taches? Lui qui voulait persuader l'homme qu'il était parfaitement rétabli, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, le voici aussi sale qu'un petit enfant. Il était furieux que les belles paroles qu'il avait intimement préparées fussent désormais inutiles.

« Pour sûr, je vais garder la chambre et, avec un peu de malchance, Seraphin devra me nourrir comme un nouveau-né ».

A cette pensée, son estomac se crispa et il eut un haut le cœur. Il porta immédiatement sa main à la bouche pour étouffer un cri de terreur et se tapota instinctivement la poitrine comme pour forcer son récent repas à redescendre. Les yeux écarquillés, François comprit soudain qu'il détestait cet homme. Il haïssait sa chemise d'un vert indéfinissable, son pourpoint râpé qui lui fit penser à la couleur alezane des chevaux, sa culotte du même brun foncé que la boue collante du marais, sa démarche d'ours, de ses souliers lourds et affreux qu'il traînait, comme s'il voulait essuyer de sa semelle toute la poussière du sol. Il n'aimait point non plus ses manières, ses murmures, sa petite voix larmoyante et couinante, doucereuse devant son maître, aiguë et irritée lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ni sa façon d'exprimer sa peur idiote en lui tournant le dos en permanence et enfin cette odeur d'aigre et de mépris des autres qu'il exhalait de tous les pores de sa peau.

François loua la générosité de son hôte: s'il l'avait placé parmi les domestiques, il eût dû côtoyer en permanence l'horrible serviteur. Peut-être celui-ci se serait-il sournoisement approché de lui pendant la nuit pour le torturer ou le forcer à boire des potions infâmes afin d'extirper « le démon le possède ». François frissonna en s'imaginant enchaîné et meurtri au fond d'un cachot, entouré d'une dizaine de membres de l'inquisition tous avec des armes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, tandis qu'un petit rire grêle et aigu s'élevait d'un recoin sombre.

Oui, à n'en pas douter, Séraphin était de ces personnes sadiques se complaisant du malheur d'autrui, confondant la victime du bourreau tant son esprit était étroit. Son cœur aigri par la servitude ne devait point le pousser aux bonnes actions ni à la générosité. Sans doute était-ce pour cet homme le seul biais d'assouvir sa soif de pouvoir: médire et condamner lui donnait l'impression d'exister, de devenir seigneur un moment et de s'affranchir de son rang de quasi-esclave.

Si tel était son cas, François ressentit de la colère et de la pitié. Comment diable pouvait-il réagir ainsi? N'importe quel domestique serait bien heureux d'avoir un maître si puissant et si généreux! L'enfant se souvenait des insultes et du regard noir que lui lançait le chef des pêcheurs lorsqu'il peinait à décharger ses gros paniers remplis d'ablettes et de grosses carpes.

« Non ! s'exclama t'il, je ne suis point fol, car c'est lui qui l'est. Comment ne peut-il la beauté de ce qui l'entoure? Comment peut-il ignorer la douceur, la chaleur et l'amour de son maître? Ah! Qu'il vienne au village et il aura de quoi se plaindre! Tresser les paniers, porter le poisson, quérir du bois dans ce marais où l'on peut s'enliser à chaque pas! Et l'hiver, cette horrible saison… L'air est humide et les draps et vêtements sont trempés en permanence. L'on est toujours frigorifié, grelottant, guettant à chaque instant la peur au ventre quelque signe de maladie souvent fatale… La fièvre, la fièvre des marais, en a-t-il jamais entendu parler? Cette peste, ce poison qui engourdit peu à peuvotre corps, il vous fait perdre l'esprit et en trois jours tout au plus vous passez de vie à trépas. En hiver, même les flammes du foyer ne peuvent vous réchauffer: nous avons beau tendre les mains vers elles, nos doigts restent rougis, raides et gercés par le gel… Oui qu'il vienne, je me gausserais bien de le voir… »

François croisa les bras, une moue méprisante sur son pâle visage. Pendant longtemps il resta là, dans cette expression butée, maugréant et pestant contre l'affreux domestique.


End file.
